


Семь обедов в «Волшебной кухне»

by Хозяин Чудовищ (scheusalwirt)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Urban Fantasy, на грани крэка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheusalwirt/pseuds/%D0%A5%D0%BE%D0%B7%D1%8F%D0%B8%D0%BD%20%D0%A7%D1%83%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%89
Summary: Волшебная сказка про офисных работников и фейскую пыльцу.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Обед первый, во время которого наши герои оказываются заперты в офисной кухне.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) да, в этом офисе обеды длятся по два часа!  
> 2) события разворачиваются в недалеком будущем.  
> 2) фанфик написан на командную игру «Байки-5» на Перекрёстке.

\- Придурок хренов, как же я тебя ненавижу! – взбешённо шипит Дженсен, влетая в офисную кухню. Сегодня его шеф превзошёл самого себя, хотя и раньше мало кто мог с ним сравниться по степени долбанутости. Дженсен, конечно, и сам не подарок – он не слишком общительный, немного параноик, не особенно уверен в себе, да и промахи у него случаются. Но, знаете, как говорится: кто не ошибается – тот не работает. Да, вот так приходишь в крупнейшую в стране компанию, специализирующуюся на продаже товаров с примесью пыльцы фей, и кажется, что попал в волшебную сказку. А три года спустя это уже больше похоже на… ну, скажем, на сказки братьев Гримм. Знаете, на те, правильные, оригинальные версии, с расчленёнкой и без хэппи-эндов…

\- Это вы мне? – из-за холодильника показывается чья-то лохматая голова. Какой-то незнакомый тип, Дженсен его никогда тут не встречал.

\- Господи! – Дженсен дёргается от неожиданности и в который раз уже мысленно проклинает планировщика помещений: кухня имеет идиотскую форму буквы «L», и из-за холодильника не видно часть стола. – Не заметил. Нет, конечно, это не вам.

Он распахивает дверцу виновато поблёскивающего холодильника, выдёргивает оттуда коробку со своим обедом и впихивает её в СВЧ. СВЧ сочувственно гудит:

\- Ничего, прорвёмся, вот поешь горяченького, и день уже не будет казаться таким поганым…

\- Да тихо ты, Боже мой, - бормочет Дженсен и хлопает по печке ладонью. – Тут же люди!

\- Прости, - шепчет СВЧ.

Из-за холодильника снова показывается этот непонятный парень и смотрит на Дженсена, как на сумасшедшего. Дженсен тоже смотрит на него, как на сумасшедшего. Чувак работает здесь и никогда не видел людей, разговаривающих с бытовой техникой? Чёрт вообще его дёрнул прийти сюда в это время! В «Волшебной кухне» и так совершенно негде спрятаться от лишнего внимания. Стены в офисе Дженсена стеклянные, никаких комнатных растений, плакатов и больших календарей, мониторы расставлены так, чтобы сотрудники видели, чем каждый из них занимается… Даже лифты прозрачные! Только и остаются – туалет и офисная кухня.

Дженсен молча усаживается напротив парня и рассеянно тыкает вилкой в свой обед. Он всё ещё на нервах после очередной выволочки от шефа, и аппетита совершенно нет, так что он невольно начинает разглядывать своего, по всей видимости, коллегу. Ничего так, симпатичный, видно, что высокий, плечищи, снежно-белая, идеально выглаженная рубашка, небрежно растянутый узел дорогого синего галстука. Пижон или кто-то из начальства? Нет, начальство не ест в офисной кухне, они все бодрой толпой ходят в ресторан через улицу, где бизнес-ланч по пятьдесят долларов… Значит, пижон.

К тому же пьёт какой-то приторно-сладкий чай, судя по запаху. Кружка у него вся кривая, исцарапанная, с отколотым краешком, и рисунок – непонятные узоры – уже истёрся, да и пыльца, если и была, то вся вышла. Дженсен на такое всегда обращает внимание. Если вещи не говорят сами, то он всё равно знает, что бы они сказали. Вот эта кружка явно намекает: мой хозяин так просто ни с чем не расстаётся. Хотя… вполне возможно, она просто говорит: из меня пили сто тысяч раз стопятьсот человек, неужели тебе не противно?.. Дженсен трясет головой, пытаясь выкинуть из неё всё лишнее. Когда он на взводе, мысли просто разбегаются.

Парень тем временем встаёт и тоже идёт что-то разогревать. Ставит в печку какую-то тарелку, нажимает на «пуск», ждёт, а потом раньше времени начинает дёргать дверцу. Она, естественно, не поддаётся, парень ругается…

Тут до Дженсена доходит: стоп, он что, дёргает дверцу?!

\- Ты чего сидишь, он же мне сейчас её оторвёт! – возмущённо орёт СВЧ.

\- Стой, придурок, какого хрена ты делаешь?! – орёт вслед за ней Дженсен и кидается к парню, хватает его за плечо и отталкивает.

Тот почему-то ещё и поскальзывается (не иначе, холодильник специально пролил на пол чей-нибудь йогурт) и падает, попутно сильно ударяя плечом шкаф с посудой. И тут уж вся кухня начинает истошно вопить, холодильник стрекочет, чашки-стаканы звенят, полки в ярости выбрасываются из своих пазов, а дверь в коридор с грохотом захлопывается.

\- Нет! – Дженсен в ужасе кидается к ней, но та угрожающе выгибается в его сторону. Ну всё, теперь шеф его точно прибьёт.

\- Эй, какого чёрта? – подаёт голос упавший парень.

\- Заткнись! – Дженсен вцепляется ему в рукав и затаскивает под стол. Едва они оказываются под столом, как вся кухня начинает ходить ходуном, пол покрывается мхом, а из холодильника доносятся страшные хрипы.

\- Что происходит? – голос у парня сел, да и по лицу видно, насколько он напуган; он вжимается спиной в стену, а правым боком – в Дженсена.

\- Ты очень грубо вёл себя с печкой! – шипит на него тот. – С какого перепугу ты вообще додумался дёргать её за дверцу?! Это же самая её чувствительная часть!

\- Ты что, местный сумасшедший? Это же, блин, просто СВЧ!

\- Это ты – местный сумасшедший! Это похоже на «просто СВЧ»?! – Дженсен тычет пальцем в сторону печки, которая разъярённо жужжит, бешено мигает всеми своими лампочками и то и дело выплёвывает из своего нутра клочки чёрной шерсти, дохлых мух и кусочки прилипшей к ней во время разогрева пищи. Незнакомый парень с минуту совершенно потрясённо её разглядывает, а потом снова поворачивается к Дженсену:

\- Я такое только в кино видел! Это что вообще такое?

\- Откуда ты взялся? – закатывает глаза Дженсен. – На кухне у нас стоит так называемый брак. Наше собственное производство, только с нестандартными характеристиками.

\- «Нестандартные характеристики»? Ты что, издеваешься?!

\- Ой, слушай, заткнись. Так ты их только ещё больше раздражаешь.

\- Ты говоришь так, словно это живые существа! – фыркает парень. – Это просто какой-то фейский глюк. Надо вызвать охрану и выбросить этот мус…

Дженсен захлопывает ему рот ладонью, хотя хочется стукнуть головой о стенку.

\- Тихо, придурок, они же услышат!

Снаружи всё подозрительно затихает, и Дженсен рискует высунуть голову из-под стола. И чуть не лишается кончика носа, когда мимо пролетает очень сердитый зазубренный нож.

Чёрт, кажется, это надолго.

Дженсен возвращается на прежнее место и хмуро смотрит на своего товарища по несчастью.

Взлохмаченный, галстук съехал куда-то набок, рубашка помята, да и вообще, бедняга еле влез под стол, с его-то ростом.

\- Ты откуда такой дурной взялся? – шипит ему Дженсен. - Чем ты слушал, когда проводили семинар по технике безопасности? Объясняли же всем: с «браком» плохо не обращаться…

\- Да не был я на ваших семинарах!

\- Что значит – «на ваших»?

\- Я здесь не работаю! Я из головного офиса, двумя этажами выше. Пришёл как-то сюда на встречу с коллегами – обсуждали общую концепцию рекламы и всё такое – и заметил эту кухню. У нас вообще своей кухни нет, а тут вроде уютно… ну, было, до этого всего, - парень машет рукой в сторону мха и небольшого торнадо из столовых приборов, бушующего снаружи. – Вот я и стал ходить сюда время от времени.

Дженсен смотрит на него непонимающе.

\- Ну, наши магнитные пропуска действуют и у вас. Мы же из головного! – парень смотрит на него, как на идиота.

\- Отлично. Такое впечатление, что вам тут всё принадлежит, - возмущается Дженсен. – Просто так заявляетесь, никакого понимания местного этикета, с вещами даже не разговариваете – а сразу дверцы отрывать. Очень показательно для головного!

\- Естественно, нам тут всё принадлежит! – фыркает парень. – И потом, фейские приборы не должны так работать.

\- Да ты совершенно не понимаешь, о чём говоришь, - Дженсен качает головой. – Просто потрясающе. Теперь буду знать, по какому принципу в головной берут на работу.

\- О, если ты такой умник, то какого чёрта мы делаем под столом? – забавно, как этот парень огрызается, продолжая вжиматься в Дженсена при каждом новом грохоте и завывании со стороны кухонной утвари.

\- Это стадия «праведного гнева», - словно маленькому объясняет ему Дженсен. – До стадии «умасливания» ещё не дошло. Должно пройти какое-то время, прежде чем они успокоятся. А под столом мы сидим, потому что это единственный групповушкин предмет на всю кухню.

Парень смотрит на него круглыми глазами.

\- Ты сейчас какую-то полную абракадабру наговорил.

\- Ты не можешь быть настолько некомпетентен, серьёзно, - хмурится Дженсен.

\- Я устроился на работу всего месяц назад. Меня пригласили, потому что я провёл несколько успешных проектов в компании по продаже обычной бытовой техники. В «Волшебном доме» решили, что им нужен специалист со свежим взглядом.

\- Поня-ятно, - тянет Дженсен. – Похоже, взгляд у тебя уж слишком свежий. Тебя что, никто не вводил в курс дела?

\- Дали пару инструкций, ну и непосредственный руководитель немного объяснил, в чём соль. Но, вообще-то, знаешь, я не совсем уж отсталый, в конце концов, у нас куча фейской бытовой техники дома…

\- Стоп-стоп. Инструкции – полнейшее дерьмо, по опыту знаю. А начальству обычно влом всё подробно объяснять. И забудь про всё, что у тебя стоит дома. Там у тебя, так сказать, конечный результат наших нынешних трудов. Твоя семья наверняка не экономила на качестве, так что тебе сбрендившие миксеры и кофе-машины никогда не попадались, верно? Вообще с браком не сталкивался?

\- Только байки слышал. Про всякую, знаешь, лепреконью пыльцу и так далее.

\- Лепреконья пыльца? – Дженсен не может удержаться и ржёт в полный голос. – Серьёзно?

Парень недовольно фыркает.

\- Нас обидели, а он там смеётся… - снаружи доносится ворчание печки.

\- Господи, ну надо же такое придумать… - Дженсен ещё с минуту не может перестать смеяться, но потом волевым усилием заставляет себя успокоиться, вытирает слёзы и хлопает парня по плечу:

\- Ладно, Лепреконья пыльца, сиди тут, пойду умасливать.

Он вылезает из-под стола и осторожно оглядывается.

\- Только, чур, ножами не кидаться, ладно?

В ответ кухня только недовольно, со свистом вздыхает. Мох на полу пожелтел и начал подгнивать, холодильник прекратил выть и только грустно скрипит дверцей, а шкаф и вовсе выглядит успокоившимся – он всегда был отходчивым.

\- Ну и зачем такое представление? Столько шума из-за какого-то дурака?

\- Эй!

\- Он мне дверцу оттянул! – дуется печка. – Зачем так делать? Я ведь ещё не разогрела еду! Я сама могу открыть собственную дверцу и делаю это, только когда готова! Это просто грубо!

\- Я знаю, я ему так и сказал, - успокаивающе говорит Дженсен. – Ну не сердись. Видишь, новичок какой-то, не знает, что вы особенные… Давайте, вы откроете ему дверь, он выйдет наружу, а мне дадите спокойно пообедать.

\- Мы-то, может, и не против, - СВЧ выгибает правый бок, как всегда делает, когда хочет, чтобы её погладили, и Дженсен ласково треплет ей уголки. – Но дверь-то у нас нервная. Ты же знаешь, её в «Волшебном офисе» делали…

Дженсен непроизвольно вздрагивает. Пару раз ему доводилось видеть «брак» из «Волшебного офиса» - там с предметами вообще очень жёстко обращаются. Можно сказать, что оттуда, если какие вещи с бракованной пыльцой и поступают, то все с чем-то вроде посттравматического синдрома. Вот и кухонная дверь оттуда. Вообще-то она вполне мирная и дружелюбная, но если видит, как кого-то из её собратьев обижают – запирается на несколько часов и никого не впускает и не выпускает. К счастью, такое случается редко, иначе её бы уже давно заменили.

\- Ну, может, вы с ней поговорите? Сейчас вытащу этого новичка из-под стола, он перед вами извинится, и она увидит, что всё в порядке?

СВЧ жужжит задумчиво, но соглашается.

Парень вылезает из-под стола и смотрит на Дженсена как-то недоверчиво.

\- Не понимаю. Тебе на вид больше тридцати не дашь. А я читал, что с фейскими вещами разговаривать могут только те, кто уже лет десять-пятнадцать с пыльцой работает. Откуда у тебя такой опыт?

\- Не твоё дело, - отрезает Дженсен и подманивает его к себе пальцем. – Пора извиниться перед ними, а то не успокоятся.

\- И как это сделать? Я-то точно с ними говорить не умею! Я их даже не слышу!

\- Как-как. Физический контакт – вот как! – бурчит Дженсен. Он и сам этого не любит и очень редко кому даёт такую возможность, только родным и близким друзьям – но тут выбирать не приходится.

Если перед кухней не извиниться в ближайшее время, то дверь не откроется, и придётся вызывать каких-нибудь спасателей, а после такого весь «брак» отсюда повыкидывают – во избежание повторения инцидента. А этого Дженсен допустить точно не может.

\- Давай, иди сюда.

Парень смотрит на него так, словно его собираются насиловать.

\- Да перестань такие глаза делать, возьмёмся за руки, ты извинишься – и дело с концом. Как тебя зовут, кстати?

\- Джаред.

\- Ну вот, Джаред, а я – Дженсен. Давай, ничего страшного не случится… - Дженсен хватает его за руку и притягивает поближе к печке. – Вот. Слышишь их?

\- Он какой-то туповатый, тебе не кажется? – скептически смотрит на него печка.  
Джаред вопреки ожиданиям не обижается. На самом деле, он вообще никак не реагирует.

\- Ничего не слышишь?

Джаред качает головой. Только бы не оказалось, что он… Дженсен вцепляется в его руку сильнее. Переплетает их пальцы. Накрывает его руку другой ладонью.

\- Совсем ничего?

Джаред пожимает плечами.

\- Только скрип и вздохи. Всё как обычно.

\- Вот же блин. Ты из этих, невосприимчивых, да? Второй ребёнок?

\- Точно.

Дженсен отпускает его руку.

\- Есть какой-то другой способ? – с надеждой спрашивает Джаред.

\- Есть больше физического контакта.

\- Надеюсь, это не включает в себя поцелуи взасос?

\- Нет, это бы помешало тебе говорить. Поэтому поворачивайся спиной.

Джаред смотрит на него с лёгким ужасом:

\- Я вообще-то шутил.

\- А я – нет.

Джаред начинает пятиться.

\- Слушай, мне это не нравится так же, как и тебе. Я вообще не особый любитель обнимашек, особенно с совершенно незнакомыми людьми…

\- А-а, обнимашки, - Джаред с заметным облегчением смеётся и раскрывает свои объятия. – Это я могу.

\- Спиной, я сказал, - Дженсен раздражённо тыкает его в плечо и разворачивает. Старается встать так, чтобы не прижиматься к нему, а затем кладёт одну ладонь в район солнечного сплетения, другую – на лоб; всё как учил его когда-то дедуля Химиш. – Сосредоточься и прислушайся.

Джаред неловко вертится в его руках, а потом вдруг замирает и ахает.

\- Господи, они разговаривают!

\- Тоже мне, новость, - закатывает глаза Дженсен.

\- Ну точно, идиот, - констатирует печка.

\- Слушайте… ну, я… - Джаред дёргается, но потом снова замирает, явно боясь разорвать контакт с Дженсеном. – Я не знал, что есть какие-то правила… общения с вами. Мне очень жаль, что я…

В общем, он долго, нудно и неуклюже извиняется перед кухней, а Дженсен продолжает стоять сзади, слегка приобняв. И в какой-то момент он начинает уставать в этой неудобной позе и невольно прижимается боком к Джареду, а тот, как ни странно, не отодвигается, а наоборот, подставляет плечо, чтобы Дженсен мог опереться локтём… И тут Дженсену вдруг становится необыкновенно жаль себя. У него уже чёрт знает сколько времени нет никакого парня, и он так ужасно соскучился по человеческому теплу – что бы он ни говорил Джареду, обниматься он на самом деле любит. И так обидно становится, что единственное, на что он может рассчитывать в ближайшее время – это вот такие неловкие вынужденные объятия с совершенно посторонним человеком; словно он нищий, выпрашивающий милостыню. С его нынешним режимом работы нет никакой возможности познакомиться с кем-то новым: график ненормированный, в выходные – спит без задних ног, а всех сотрудников «Волшебной кухни» знает вплоть до последней сплетни, и никого особенно привлекательного среди них нет.

Так что Дженсена затапливает совершенно неуместное в данной ситуации желание: обнять покрепче, прижаться, может, даже положить голову этому глупому дылде на плечо, вздохнуть поглубже и почувствовать наконец, что хоть кому-то есть до него дело…

\- Я закончил! – торжественно объявляет дылда, и Дженсену хочется рявкнуть «Заткнись и стой смирно!» и дать ему подзатыльник за то, что отвлёк от такой чудесной, сладкой, уютной фантазии.

Вместо этого он отлипает от Джареда и выдаёт:

\- Только я, наконец, привык, пригрел… - он в ужасе зажимает себе рот. Чёрт, это ведь совершенно не то, что он собирался сказать!

\- Что? – поворачивается к нему Джаред. К счастью, он его, похоже, не расслышал: на лице у него эйфория, как бывает у всех, кто впервые разговаривал с фейскими предметами, да и Дженсен, слава Богу, говорил вполголоса. Пронесло.

\- Пронесло, - автоматически озвучивает он.

Какого хрена?..

\- Что пронесло? – на этот раз Джаред его услышал.

\- Ничего, - Дженсен титаническим усилием берёт себя в руки и садится за стол. – Теперь нам нужно только подождать, пока дверь придёт в себя и выпустит нас.

\- Ага.

Джаред, похоже, всё ещё немного в прострации: с одуревшим видом он оглядывает кухню, в которой всё постепенно возвращается на свои места. Печка, покряхтывая, вертится на столе, пытаясь занять своё прежнее положение, холодильник встряхивается так, что внутри него всё звенит и грохочет; шкаф машет стеклянными дверцами; внутри полки стучат о его стенки, перекатывая туда-сюда тарелки и чашки. Кран сплёвывает последние ошмётки какой-то тины в раковину, потягивается длинной шеей и изгибается под привычным углом. Столовые приборы мягкой волной поднимаются с пола и влетают в гостеприимно выдвинутые ящики, ложки – в своё отделение, вилки – в своё…

\- Н-но… - лопочет Джаред, - они же с пола! Они же грязные!

\- Надо же, какой чистюля, – бормочет Дженсен, снова неконтролируемо озвучивая свои мысли. – Не беспокойся, когда все уйдут, они сами себя отмоют.

Так или иначе, через пару минут кухня выглядит так, словно никакого погрома и не было. Дженсену хочется сбежать отсюда, чтобы прийти в себя и понять, почему он вдруг начал говорить всё, что думает – но, к сожалению, дверь ещё не готова открыться (краем уха он слышит, как печка и шкаф её уговаривают), так что нужно занять себя чем-то другим.

\- Не стой столбом, - бросает он Джареду и идёт снова разогревать себе еду. – Это займёт какое-то время. Пока они обсудят всё произошедшее, пока дверь успокоят, пока на тебя поглазеют, а то ведь не каждый день к ним такие…

\- А что тогда делать? – Джаред прерывает его словопоток, и Дженсен почти готов его благодарить. Но гораздо разумнее в его странной ситуации просто молча кивнуть в сторону своей тарелки.

Джаред оказывается не таким уж и тугодумом и намёк понимает, так что следующие минут пятнадцать-двадцать они просто молча обедают.

\- Всё, дверь открылась, - сообщает Дженсен, когда замечает, как та разминает затёкшие от длительного напряжения… хм, он бы сказал мышцы, но тут, скорее, уместно что-нибудь вроде «древесных волокон». В общем, дверь расслабленно потягивается, и не похоже, что в ближайшее время ей захочется кого-нибудь прихлопнуть.

Джаред бросает на неё опасливый взгляд, потом смотрит в свою опустевшую тарелку, а затем – на свои часы. И с воплем подскакивает.

\- Твою ж налево, я уже два с половиной часа обедаю!

Впопыхах кидает посуду в раковину, тянется открыть кран, а потом смотрит на Дженсена щенячьими глазами.

\- Ладно уж, - после еды Дженсен подобрел и уже не так беспокоится по поводу того, что может сказать. А зря. - Я попрошу их всё помыть за тебя. Чего только не сделаешь за красивые глазки…

Джаред, к счастью, принимает это за издёвку, фыркает и благодарно кивает. Осторожно подходит к двери, тыкает в неё пальцем на пробу.

\- Нечего меня домогаться! Ладно бы – женщина… – возмущённо вздрагивает дверь, и Дженсен тихо ржёт себе в рукав. Джаред, конечно, дверь не слышит, но наконец берётся за ручку и открывает.

\- Очевидно, больше мы тебя тут не увидим, - бросает ему вслед Дженсен, продолжая улыбаться, как идиот.

\- Ещё чего! – восклицает Джаред, оборачиваясь. – Да это же просто потрясающе! Говорящая кухня, и ты такой…

\- Какой? – Дженсен удивлённо приподнимает бровь.

\- Ну, как шаман! Круто же! Обязательно приду, завтра в то же время, - Джаред радостно машет ему и выходит.

Дженсен переглядывается с печкой.

\- Мне бы его энтузиазм, - он качает головой.

\- То ли ещё будет, - пророчески скрипит СВЧ.


	2. Обед второй, во время которого наши герои заключают сделки.

На следующий день Джаред старается подгадать время, и ему снова удаётся прийти раньше своего нового знакомого. Он старается не отвлекаться на бурчание желудка и несколько раз обходит кухню, рассматривая каждый предмет и пытаясь вспомнить всё произошедшее вчера в мельчайших деталях. В принципе, это не обязательно – никто не требует от него отчёта за каждые сутки, да и отчитываться, собственно, пока не в чем: Джареду всё ещё неясно, по какой причине предметы в этой кухне ведут себя таким странным образом. Это совершенно не соответствует фейским стандартам и полностью противоречит всему тому, чему его учили. Либо он столкнулся с каким-то абсолютно новым явлением, либо его начальство не посчитало нужным о таком его проинформировать.

Джаред осторожно рассматривает СВЧ, виновницу вчерашнего погрома, и на пробу гладит её по боку, как делал вчера этот странный парень, Дженсен. СВЧ издаёт что-то вроде вздоха, но не шевелится. Как же Дженсену удалось так приручить все эти предметы? И то, насколько он легко с ними общается… Просто поразительно! Даже джаредов непосредственный начальник может говорить с фейскими предметами с большим трудом, а ведь он занимается этим уже восемь лет!

Джаред качает головой и усаживается за стол со своей едой. Нет, единственный способ понять, в чём тут дело – это поговорить с парнем, убедить его рассказать обо всём поподробнее.

Этот раз практически не отличается от предыдущего: Дженсен влетает на кухню страшно злым, как и вчера, и все серьёзные мысли Джареда разбегаются кто куда. Характер у парня, очевидно, тот ещё, но врать себе нет смысла: Дженсен притягивает к себе взгляд, в каком бы настроении ни был.

\- Мудак, мудило, чтоб ты сдох… - практически плюётся он, и Джаред старается не смеяться.

\- Это ведь всё ещё не мне?

Тот вздрагивает и пару мгновений таращится на него безумными глазами. Потом стонет.

\- Блин, я уже забыл. Ты ведь собирался прийти снова…

\- Ага, вот он я.

\- И чего бы тебе не приходить в другое время? – раздражённо отзывается Дженсен, хватаясь за ручку холодильника.

Джаред решает не обращать внимания. Ещё вчера он понял, что отвечать на все эти выпады в его адрес у него банально не хватит слюны.

\- Тяжёлый день, да? – дружелюбно улыбается он. – А у меня чай успокаивающий. Я в последнее время тоже горю на работе, а эта штука очень помогает. Хочешь, поделюсь?

Дженсен презрительно смотрит на его кружку и принюхивается.

\- Терпеть не могу эти приторно-сладкие чаи со всякими фруктами, ягодами… Фу, Господи, кто их вообще придумал? От них осадок во рту, почему нельзя просто насыпать побольше сахара в обычный чай? Так хоть люди, которые с тобой в одном помещении находятся, не будут мучиться…

Джаред удивлённо на него смотрит. Надо же, а вчера он не казался таким уж болтливым. Глядишь, и чай не понадобится… С другой стороны, всё-таки первоначальный план – самый надёжный, лучше его придерживаться.

\- Нет-нет, - он смотрит на Дженсена невинными глазами, - это чай без фруктов и ягод. Я не могу точно сказать, что там – может, какие-то восточные травы, но вкус у него скорее как… как у рахат-лукума, вот!

Дженсен скептически приподнимает бровь, ставит свою еду разогреваться и снова принюхивается.  
\- Да ладно, ну явно же тебе надо! – продолжает уламывать его Джаред. – И потом, как известно, сладкое повышает настроение. Тебе бы вообще сейчас кусок шоколадного торта или какое-нибудь пирожное.

Дженсен театрально закатывает глаза, но, кажется, уже не так раздражён. Правильно Джареда учили: практически всех людей упоминание сладкого смягчает; сладкое – как секс, переключает мозги со всяких проблем на потенциальное удовольствие.

\- Ладно, давай свой чай, - Дженсен машет рукой так, словно делает Джареду одолжение. Очаровательно. Значит, нравится чувствовать себя хозяином положения? ОК, это мы тебе можем обеспечить. Джаред мысленно потирает ладони.

Он встаёт, достаёт из шкафа чистую чашку, наливает туда кипятка и насыпает золотисто-коричневого порошка из пакета, который принёс с собой. И с милой невинной улыбкой «я – хороший парень, ты – хороший парень» ставит чашку перед Дженсеном.

Тот, кажется, немного смущается. Явно ему неловко за своё раздражение. Отлично! Заставить его почувствовать себя в долгу, потом постепенно вывести разговор на нужную тему.

\- Так кто «мудак»? – спрашивает Джаред.

\- А? - Дженсен делает глоток и удивлённо смотрит в чашку. – Слушай, правда, как рахат-лукум. Странный вкус… Что это за чай такой?

\- Не скажу, - Джаред, словно в шутку, прячет пакет чая у себя в кармане, - пока не расскажешь, кто этот «придурок» и «мудак». Уже второй день вынужден слушать твои ругательства, не очень-то вежливо, знаешь ли.

Дженсен тяжело вздыхает и устало откидывается на стуле. Трёт пальцами переносицу, и Джаред автоматически рассматривает его рот. Рот у него, конечно… чёрт, надо сосредоточиться на работе. Что он, ни разу таких парней не встречал, высоких, охренительно красивых и… с отвратным характером. Мда.

\- Да шеф мой, дегенерат, - выдаёт Дженсен. - Вернее… Нет, знаешь, это очень банально звучит. Да большинство людей своих начальников ненавидят! И на самом деле, чаще всего это потому, что сами нихрена не делают и бесятся, что их заставляют…

\- А ты, конечно, не такой? – ухмыляется Джаред.

\- Слушай, мне действительно нравится эта работа. И я говорю это не потому, что ты тут вроде как из головного, и я вас там боюсь…

\- Да уж это понятно, - бормочет Джаред. Дженсен не обращает внимания.

\- Мне нравятся наши проекты, наши товары. Тут отличный социальный пакет, страховка, все дела; люди, с которыми я работаю – в целом, неплохие ребята. Ну, если не считать Митчелла из финансового, он вечно потеет и любит пожимать всем руки…

\- Дженсен трясёт головой и, кажется, пытается сосредоточиться. – Так о чём я? Да! Просто выбешивает, когда твою жизнь портит один единственный мудак, который не в состоянии справиться ни со своими проблемами, ни со своими обязанностями!

\- И это твой шеф?

\- Да! Ты только послушай! – Дженсен отпивает ещё чая, и Джаред уже мысленно устраивается на шезлонге и потягивает «Голубые Гавайи». Как же он любит свой план с чаем! Пару заданий назад он даже придумал для этого плана кодовое название: «Просто, но со вкусом!». Коллегам, правда, говорить не стал, а то засмеют.

– Это словно раздвоение личности! - Дженсена уже явно несёт. – Пару недель этот урод может быть приятным и дружелюбным: давай сходим пообедать вместе, давай поболтаем о том о сём… А потом его переклинивает, и он начинает сучить на ровном месте. Вместо «Здрасте» - «Хватит изображать идиота и займись своей работой!», понимаешь, просто так, с утра, я даже слова не успел сказать, и вот вам! Потом, какой-нибудь срочный проект, все зашиваются, хочу выйти – просто в туалет, две минуты отдышаться, и вообще, отлить мне надо, понимаешь? А он ко мне подходит с мерзкой улыбочкой и говорит: «А ты куда, в туалет? А может, ты потерпишь? Тут ещё работа осталась!»

\- Серьёзно? – Джаред действительно втягивается в рассказ, потому что – ну правда, даже в туалет нельзя сходить спокойно! Это уже ни в какие ворота!

\- Ещё как серьёзно! Через день он снова шёлковый и всем улыбается. А потом у него опять наступает ПМС – потому что я не знаю, от чего ещё человеку так может сносить крышу – и он начинает орать, при этом забывая собственные распоряжения. То есть вчера он сказал сделать одно, а на следующий день, когда приносишь отчёт, бесится: «Я что, идиот, такие вещи говорить? Я такого не мог сказать!». Так и хочется ответить: именно что, идиот! И при этом ему постоянно названивает его такая же психанутая жена, и он орёт на весь офис, что она дура, чтобы шла в жопу и думала своими мозгами. А потом практически то же самое – мне. Хочется просто стукнуть об стену и вдолбить ему в тупую башку: я тебе, мать твою, не жена, чтобы со мной так разговаривать!

Тут Джаред не выдерживает и начинает ржать.

Дженсен слегка задыхается после своей тирады, возмущённо смотрит на него, а потом, похоже, до него доходит смысл собственных последних слов. Так что он тоже начинает смеяться.

Его явно немного отпускает, и, отсмеявшись, он добавляет уже спокойнее:  
\- На самом деле, проблема даже не в этом. Хрен бы с ним, с характером. Когда я пришёл сюда, кадровики сказали: каждые три-четыре месяца у нас возникают проекты, к которым привлекают специалистов из разных отделов, так что будет шанс проявить себя. Но каждый раз, когда такие проекты возникали, мой шеф говорил, что мне ещё рано таким заниматься, и отправлял кого-нибудь из моих коллег.

Дженсен устало склоняется над столом, жмурится и трёт щёку. Это выглядит так по-домашнему, что Джаред почти готов умилиться.

\- Короче, я работаю тут уже больше трёх лет. У меня куча идей и наработок, а я всё ещё «самое слабое звено». Вот что самое дерьмовое.

\- Сочувствую тебе, приятель. - Джаред выдаёт соответствующее выражение лица. – Похоже, что шеф у тебя и впрямь тот ещё мудак.

\- Да уж, - Дженсен вздыхает и выглядит уже совсем ручным: бери и пользуйся. В профессиональном смысле, конечно. Надо же, вовсе он и не злобный, а просто беднягу совсем замордовали. Чуточку человеческого участия – и уже готов есть с рук…

Джаред, естественно, слишком рано нарисовал себе эту радужную картинку.  
– У меня, конечно, таких ужасов не было, - вкрадчиво начинает он, - но в последнее время тоже как-то всё непросто. Сам, наверное, знаешь, как бывает: приходишь на новое место, где половина работы – терра инкогнита, совершенно непонятно, как со всем этим разбираться. Тем более когда сталкиваешься с чем-то, в чём у тебя никакого опыта… - Джаред бросает жалостливый взгляд на Дженсена и оставляет свою очевидную просьбу висеть между ними неозвученной.

Дженсен смотрит на него скептически.

\- И чего ты на меня так уставился?

\- Ты ведь тут уже три года работаешь. И уже наверняка супер-спец по всей это фейской теме. А мне, ты сам вчера говорил, никто правильно ничего не объяснил.

\- И что? – Дженсен продолжает изображать дурачка, и Джаред внезапно понимает, что его план нихрена не сработал. Его чай не подействовал, потому что иначе этот парень ухватил бы его намёк на лету и уже вовсю распылялся бы на тему пыльцы, кухни и вообще всего, что только могло заинтересовать Джареда.

Как чай мог не подействовать?

Джаред слегка паникует и жалобно тянет:

\- Ну, может, ты мне что-нибудь об этом расскажешь?

\- Да хрена с два! – фыркает Дженсен. – Ты что, издеваешься? Может, мне ещё записать все свои ценные знания на флэшку и подарить тебе, чтобы читал одинокими ночами?

\- Ну, не обязательно прямо вот так… - мямлит Джаред, потому что его план совершенно точно не сработал. Это обескураживает. У этого парня что, иммунитет?

\- Чувак. Я тебя вижу второй раз в жизни. Я даже не знаю, действительно ли ты работаешь в головном. Спасибо, конечно, за чай – он правда вкусный – и за то, что спросил насчёт шефа. Но, по-моему, ты не хуже меня знаешь, что мы тут все связаны соглашением о конфиденциальности. Мне башку снесут за разглашение такой информации, не говоря уже о том, что сотрудники ценны именно своим опытом. Нафига мне им с кем-то делиться?

Джаред почти готов признать, что его уели – впервые за пять лет его не самой простой работы. Но потом его захлёстывает азарт. Впервые за пять лет его задание его заводит – и, если быть честным, - не только профессионально.

Поэтому он широко улыбается Дженсену и достаёт из внутреннего кармана пиджака удостоверение:  
\- ОК. Во-первых, вот моё удостоверение. Имя, должность, компания, с магнитной полосой и всё такое.

Дженсен придирчиво рассматривает его и поджимает губы.

\- Во-вторых, ты прав, мы подписывали соглашения. Но ведь я не предлагаю тебе поделиться инфой с каким-то совершенно посторонним человеком? Это вообще можно считать советом коллеге. И в-третьих, насчёт опыта – я вовсе не прошу тебя рассказывать о своих наработанных приёмах и прочем. Просто общая информация. Типа того, почему эта кухня отличается от других. И всё.

Дженсен откидывается на стуле, складывает руки на груди и смотрит на Джареда со смесью раздражения и веселья.

\- Отлично, твои доводы побили мои. Приз в студию! Теперь я расскажу тебе страшную правду…

Джаред даже невольно наклоняется к нему.

\- …я просто и банально не хочу тебе ничего рассказывать, - заканчивает Дженсен с ухмылкой.

«Я ведь всё равно тебя уломаю, так или иначе», - мысленно смеётся Джаред. Он немного думает, а затем зеркалит позу Дженсена и выдаёт:

\- ОК. Тогда как насчёт сделки?

\- Сделки?

\- Точно. Скажем… - Джаред делает вид, что задумался, - …я помогу тебе с твоим шефом. А ты расскажешь про эту кухню.

\- Поможешь с шефом? – Дженсен хохочет. – Интересно, как? Сбросишь на него бомбу?

Джаред мгновение обдумывает этот вариант, но приходит к выводу, что на такое его начальство добро не даст. Слишком затратно и слишком привлекает внимание.

\- Сначала прими сделку, а потом я тебе расскажу – как.

Джаред внезапно осознает, что они улыбаются друг другу уже большую часть обеда, и, какими бы ни были их мотивы, весь этот странный диалог больше похож на дружескую пикировку, чем на серьёзное выпытывание информации. Словно они уже заранее знают, чем всё это закончится, и их обоих это устраивает.

\- Вот тебе встречное предложение, - отвечает ему Дженсен. – Если помощь будет действительно ценной – я расскажу, - и протягивает ему руку.

И Джаред её пожимает – ну а какой у него выбор?

\- ОК, - он устраивается поудобнее и начинает придумывать на ходу, что там можно сделать с этим долбанутым шефом. – Кстати, а так, для проформы, почему ты не пожалуешься на него вышестоящему начальству?

\- Да ладно. И как, по-твоему, это будет выглядеть? «Простите, меня мой шеф, сука такая, обижает». То есть ты либо весь такой убогий и забитый, либо пытаешься его подсидеть – вот как это выглядит. Сам не наорёшь – так ты как бы субординацию не соблюдаешь. Коллеги тебя ни за что не поддержат, потому что при каждом разборе полётов каждый сам за себя, типа я тут не при делах. Остаётся только злиться молча. Или не злиться молча.

\- Можешь позвонить в полицию.

\- Отлично, офигеть какая смешная шутка, - фыркает Дженсен.

\- Нет, серьёзно, - улыбается Джаред и придвигается ближе. – Он же орёт на жену? Позвони с какого-нибудь общего номера, скажи, что ты сосед и слышал, как у него дома какая-то драка происходила. К нему и нагрянут. Домашнее насилие и всё такое.

\- А ты, как я погляжу, изобретательная сволочь! – удивлённо смотрит на него Дженсен, а потом чертыхается. – Извини, это случайно вырвалось.

\- Приму как комплимент, - смеётся Джаред.

\- Но этот вариант не прокатит, - качает головой Дженсен. – Потому что после такого он придёт на следующий день таким ублюдком, что станет только хуже.  
Джаред думает ещё немного, а потом щёлкает пальцами:

\- О! И почему я сразу не подумал? Используй «добрые намерения»!

Дженсен смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом.

\- Вы там, в головном, совсем зажрались, да? Пыльца в свободном доступе... Даже если я откопаю где-то пару крупинок, как, по-твоему, это в принципе можно провернуть?

\- Как - как? – удивляется Джаред. – Я думал, все знают, как это делается. Берёшь горсть пыльцы – грамм-полтора. Делаешь над ней заговор: «Хочу, чтобы наш разговор был мирным, хочу, чтобы настроение у тебя было хорошим, хочу, чтобы тебе всё нравилось» - что-нибудь в этом духе, но исключительно добрые намерения. А потом сдуваешь пыльцу своему шефу на затылок или в спину.

\- Джаред, я работаю в отделе контроля качества. У нас весь офис напичкан очень чувствительными пыльцометрами. Там светопреставление начнётся, если я сдую даже щепотку пыльцы в воздух в чистом виде, какие бы намерения у меня не были.

\- Ну так выйди с ним в курилку, в столовую, да просто в коридор! И сделай там! Или, например, пригласи пообедать вместе и тихонько подсыпь ему в еду.

Дженсен смотрит на него, как на идиота.

\- Слушай, мой шеф, как бы меня не бесил, работает тут уже семь лет. И хотя у него бывают эти регулярные психозы, когда он вменяем – он действует, как профессионал. Он унюхает пыльцу на расстоянии метров двух, наверное, не меньше. Да и к тому же мы что, по-твоему, в каком-то шпионском романе? Надо быть придурком, чтобы пытаться тайком подсыпать что-то в еду своему начальнику на виду у всей столовой! А коридоры и курилки у нас все со стеклянными стенами, так что тоже всё на виду.

Джаред разводит руками и вытаскивает свой последний козырь; он всё-таки надеялся, что до этого не дойдёт, но теперь думает – почему бы и нет?

\- Хорошо, тогда вот моё последнее предложение. Я попрошу кого-нибудь из своих начальников обратить внимание на твои проекты. Просто прыгнем через голову твоего придурочного шефа.

\- Серьёзно? – Дженсен смотрит на него недоверчиво. – Да ты ведь всего лишь новичок!

\- Я новичок, которого наняли ради свежего взгляда. Скажу, что у вас тут застой, и единственный голос разума – это ты.

Дженсен смотрит так, словно впервые за долгое время увидел свет в конце тоннеля. И Джаред решает, что действительно выполнит свою часть сделки, если Дженсен выполнит свою. Просто потому, что это кажется… правильным.

\- Ты правда сможешь это сделать?

Джаред пожимает плечами:

\- Ты – мне, я – тебе. Я не смогу ничего протолкнуть, сам понимаешь. Но подтолкнуть в нужном направлении попытаюсь. Они и так ждут от меня каких-то свершений, вот и будешь моим первым проектом, - он подмигивает Дженсену.

Дженсен выглядит благодарным. И даже открывает рот, наверняка, чтобы сказать «спасибо», но потом захлопывает почти что с хрустом, словно усилием воли заталкивает слова обратно.

\- Ну ладно, благородный рыцарь, вот твоя награда, - говорит в итоге он и еле слышно стонет.

\- Ты странный, - честно говорит ему Джаред.

\- Да сам знаю. В последнее время на кухне меня пробивает на болтовню, вообще контроль отключён… Чёрт.

Джаред думает о том, что нужно бы перепроверить состав чая. Болтовня – это правильно. Неправильно, что этот парень всё ещё может её контролировать и осознаёт, что говорит больше обычного.

\- Так что ты хотел, чтобы я рассказал?

\- Про кухню, - Джаред весь подбирается. – Почему эти предметы отличаются от обычных фейских? Это какой-то особый брак?

\- Ты ведь помнишь, что они тебя слышат? – хмыкает Дженсен. – Ну хорошо. Попробую начать с начала.

Он допивает чай до конца, пару мгновений что-то обдумывает и наконец говорит:  
\- Значит так. Вернёмся на двадцать пять лет назад. Человечество на грани экологической катастрофы, леса вырубаются, озёра осушаются… короче, вся самая ценная фейская среда уничтожается. И когда мы почти доводим себя и фей до очередного конца света, они заявляются к нам, чтобы сделать предложение…

\- Да-да, отдавать нам часть своей пыльцы в обмен на восстановление экологии. Я прекрасно помню свой школьный курс современной истории!

\- Да, но школьникам не говорят о политических дрязгах и всяких проблемах с поставками, о том, кто кого пытался обмануть, и у кого это получилось. Поэтому основные два вопроса, которые тебя должны интересовать – это чем отличались друг от друга феи до Обмена, и, соответственно, каковы источники поставки пыльцы.

\- Так, вот тут становится интересно.

\- Ещё до Обмена феи были двух видов: групповушки и домовушки…

Джаред закашливается и таращит на него глаза.

\- Прости?

\- Это слэнг такой, привыкай. У нас все их так называют. Групповушки – это типа клановые феи. Феи-аристократы. Которые живут в зелёных холмах, танцуют на цветах и крадут младенцев…

\- То есть те, из-за которых у нас проблемы с первенцами?

\- Не перебивай. Да, именно те. И, что самое главное, это именно те, с кем происходил Обмен. Но все почему-то забывают, что во все времена были и другие феи. Одиночки, которые жили в домах и были привязаны к семьям людей. Феи-домовики. Суть в том, что у домовушек и групповушек всегда были какие-то разборки между собой. И поэтому, если они друг другом недовольны, они могут красть друг у друга пыльцу и сбывать её людям контрабандой.

\- Господи! Ты хочешь сказать, что часть пыльцы попадает к нам незаконно? И что часть её имеет не те свойства, которые оговорены?

\- Приятель, она не «попадает» к нам. Ты понимаешь, о чём я?

\- Мы сами её закупаем?

Дженсен разводит руками.

\- Я этого не слышал, а ты этого не говорил. Если что – даже запись нашего разговора не поможет тебе обвинить меня в разглашении конфиденциальной информации.   
Джаред присвистывает и откидывается на стуле.

\- Так что же, получается, часть нашей продукции производится с пыльцой с неправильными характеристиками?

\- Характеристики правильные, - вздыхает Дженсен. – Просто они совершенно другие. Под них нужно менять весь процесс производства и переделывать инструкции. Но никто не будет объявлять потребителю: «Извините, вот этот конкретный холодильник нуждается в том, чтобы с ним разговаривали вежливо» или «Вот эти столовые приборы нежелательно ронять на пол, иначе…». Так что в итоге приходится все приборы, изготовленные с пыльцой домовушек, либо утилизировать, либо оставлять в офисе, либо раздаривать сотрудникам. Конечно, большую часть домовушкиного мы отслеживаем на стадии очистки. Но иногда что-то проскальзывает.

\- Ну а например? Расскажи про какую-нибудь такую штуку?

\- Да тут и рассказывать нечего. Вот тебе наша СВЧ, - Дженсен показывает на печку, и та смущённо поблескивает боками. – Пыльца домовиков. Очень привязчивая, как к месту, так и к людям. Если переносить в другое место, не соблюдая особых правил, покроется мхом и начнёт остервенело хлопать дверцей и завывать. С ней надо быть вежливым и ласковым – тогда будет греть еду быстрее, радоваться тебе и всячески поддерживать. А если будешь хамить – начнёт ругаться, прищемлять пальцы и бог знает что ещё.

\- Офигеть можно! – да, Джареда определённо не просветили по поводу такого вот «брака». Конечно, он в курсе и контрабанды пыльцы, и всяких полулегальных поставок – в конце концов, именно поэтому его и отправили в «Волшебный дом». Но вот домовушкина пыльца?.. Он даже задаётся вопросом – а в курсе ли его начальство, как в действительности обстоят дела? Или никому не приходило в голову, что домовики в принципе существуют, да ещё и имеют свой собственный вид пыльцы?..

\- Я тебе даже больше скажу, - продолжает Дженсен. – Вот ты можешь объяснить, почему ты приходишь в эту кухню, хотя это, по сути, не твой офис?

\- Я же говорил: тут тихо, никого не бывает…

\- Уверен, что дело не только в этом.

Джаред задумывается.

\- Ну, тут ощущение, что я совсем далеко от офиса. С одной стороны, можно расслабиться, никто из сотрудников не зайдёт. С другой стороны – эта кухня вообще уютная. По крайней мере – до вчерашнего дня, - шёпотом добавляет он, оглядываясь на печку.

\- Бинго! Думаешь, почему она такая уютная?

\- Благодаря СВЧ с пыльцой домовиков? – скептически смотрит на него Джаред.

\- Не только СВЧ, балда. Ты же сам вчера всё видел! Тут практически вся бытовая техника, столовые приборы, посуда – с пыльцой домовиков. И, самое главное, чего практически никто из моих коллег не понимает – эта пыльца вовсе не хуже! Я поэтому тебе раньше и сказал, что эта контрабандная пыльца не неправильная, а просто другая. Если её использовать как надо, то и эффекты будут замечательные. Я в принципе нигде не видел, чтобы пыльца групповушек создавала в доме уют. У неё прекрасные характеристики, но тепла и заботы от неё не дождёшься. А тут – ты просто посмотри…

Дженсен встаёт из-за стола и начинает ходить по кухне. Привычным жестом гладит печку по уголкам:

\- Ни одна «качественная» СВЧ не разогреет тебе еду быстрее только потому, что ты ей нравишься. И уж точно она не будет тебе сочувствовать, если тебя достанет начальник – максимум, посоветует «не тратить свои нервы». Домовушкин холодильник, - Дженсен улыбается холодильнику, и тот начинает переливаться всеми цветами радуги, - может немного повысить температуру в той своей части, где стоит твой любимый йогурт, просто потому, что ты сегодня простужен, и тебе нельзя есть слишком холодное. Вот эти вилки, - Дженсен выдвигает ящик со столовыми приборами и берёт несколько, - могут самостоятельно загнуть зубцы, чтобы не поранить тебя, если ты задумаешься и ткнёшь себе вилкой в нёбо.

Вилки в ответ на это начинают ласково почёсывать Дженсену руку, и тот смеётся, а потом ловит на себе совершенно офигевший взгляд Джареда.

\- Ты точно шаман какой-то…

\- Да нет же, дело вовсе не во мне! Пыльца домовиков ведёт себя так же, как и сами домовики. Они привязываются к месту, к людям, которые там регулярно бывают, и обязательно заботятся о тех, кто к ним внимателен. В старину домовикам наливали на ночь блюдечко молока, сыпали крошки печенья, оставляли крошечные башмаки и курточки в подарок – и тогда хозяева могли быть уверены, что их домовик защитит их и от непогоды, и от грабителей, и этих взбалмошных фей с зелёных холмов не пустит, чтобы не крали первенцев. Понятно, что вещам, которые делаются с такой пыльцой, молоко и одежда не нужны – но доброе обращение они понимают.

Дженсен склоняет голову, явно прислушиваясь к тому, что ему говорят эти домовушкины предметы, и смеётся.

Джаред понимает, что влип по полной. Очень нехорошо, когда тебе начинает нравиться твой информатор. Особенно во время задания. Особенно, если информатор не в курсе, что он информатор.

Дженсен тем временем вытаскивает несколько ложек и вилок, что-то им шепчет, и те взлетают с его ладоней и застывают в воздухе, образовав в воздухе чей-то вздёрнутый нос. Потом глаз. Потом солнце с лучами…

Джаред думает, что пять лет рутины и скучных опросов, пожалуй, стоили того, чтобы в один прекрасный момент найти в какой-то крошечной офисной кухне настоящее волшебство. Обычная фейская пыльца, с её отличными характеристиками и способностью, скажем, заставлять автомобиль ездить без двигателя, а плиту – нагреваться без электричества, ни в какое сравнение не шла с этой пыльцой, которая делала предметы практически живыми. Это всё равно что сравнивать робособаку с настоящей, капризной, непослушной, улавливающей твоё настроение, согревающей тебя тёплым вздымающимся боком.

Так что Джаред просто не может удержаться. Ему жизненно необходимо хотя бы краешком глаза снова заглянуть в этот мир. Услышать болтовню предметов, их смешки, их шелест и ворчание.

Он вскакивает с места и хватает Дженсена за руку.

\- Сделай ещё раз!

\- Ты о чём? – Дженсен пытается вырваться, но Джаред не отпускает. Ложки и вилки образуют в воздухе злую рожицу.

\- Ну, как вчера! Дай мне их послушать! Пожалуйста!

\- Я тебе что, Скайп? Общайся с ними так. Если достаточно долго быть с ними вежливыми, может, они позволят тебе их услышать.

\- Но с тобой ведь проще! И быстрее. Ну дай!

\- Ты, блин, как дошкольник. Дорвался до новой игрушки, - ворчит Дженсен. – Обниматься не будем. Обойдёшься рукой.

У Джареда есть пара не вполне приличных комментариев, но он воздерживается. Вместо этого вцепляется Дженсену в ладонь и старается вслушаться. Постепенно ему становятся слышны тихие перешёптывания – но не более. Видимо, всё-таки мало контакта. Он хватает другой рукой Дженсена за плечо. Проводит по груди.

\- Может, прекратишь?

\- Ну, подожди, ещё чуть-чуть! – Джаред кладёт ладонь ему на живот – а вдруг у солнечного сплетения слышно лучше, Дженсен ведь ему туда руку клал вчера?.. Но никакого эффекта настраиваемого радиоприемника нет. Всё так же едва слышно тихое бормотание предметов.

\- Я не понял, ты решил, что качество «сигнала» меняется в зависимости от того, какую часть меня ты лапаешь?

\- А такая зависимость есть?

Дженсен открывает рот, явно, чтобы сказать очередную гадость, но потом задумывается.  
\- Вообще, если честно, - тянет он, - я не уверен. Но ты, конечно, можешь поэкспериментировать, - саркастично добавляет он. – Можешь даже начать с самой стратегически важной части моего тела.

Джаред автоматически переводит взгляд на его пах и даже – о, Боже, о чём он вообще думает?! – отрывает руку от его живота и начинает её опускать.

Дженсен просто потрясающе спокойный человек. Он не двигается с места, не пытается прикрыться, а вместо этого громко прочищает горло.

\- Джаред, я так, на всякий случай напоминаю, я тут, вроде как, дружу с местной кухонной утварью…

\- Ага, - Джаред усилием воли переводит взгляд повыше, но с рукой он всё ещё не справился.

\- И если мне что-то не понравится, моя любимая остро заточенная вилка воткнётся тебе в ладонь раньше, чем ты достигнешь своей цели.

Джаред отдёргивается назад и даже закладывает руки за спину. Но не удерживается от комментария:

\- А вдруг тебе понравится?

\- Сомневаюсь. И говоря о стратегически важной части моего тела, я подразумевал ту часть, где есть мозги, - Дженсен стучит по своей голове со смешным звуком удара о деревяшку. – Но, конечно, вторые дети устроены иначе и связываются с миром фей через член. Занятная особенность физиологии.

Джаред не уверен, ржать ему или краснеть. Этот парень почему-то совершенно его не раздражает, хотя только и делает, что обзывает его и издевается. И это всё даже как-то необидно звучит.

Дженсен снова садится за стол.

\- Всё, на сегодня сеанс окончен. И вообще, пора возвращаться на работу.

\- Хорошо, тогда только один вопрос!

\- Последний, - Дженсен устало зевает.

\- Последний! – клянётся Джаред. – Объясни только, почему ты так хорошо их слышишь?

\- Ладно, - Дженсен складывает руки на груди. – Как насчёт ещё одной сделки?

\- ОК, - Джаред понимает, что это непрофессионально, но ему почему-то уже всё равно.

\- Познакомь меня с кем-нибудь. Я совсем завяз тут, никого нового не встречаю, по клубам ходить времени нет. Хочу какой-нибудь личной жизни.

Джаред едва удерживается от того, чтобы не ткнуть себя пальцем в грудь, и закидывает пробный камень:

\- Кого предпочитаешь? Блондинок? Брюнеток?

\- Брюнетов, - Дженсен ухмыляется и оценивающе смотрит на Джареда.

Джаред ведь мог бы предложить самого себя. Это бы прокатило для его начальства в качестве способа изъятия ценной информации, и это было бы удобно, приятно, чудесно, просто замечательно... Но почему-то Джаред так поступить не может. Похоже, ему действительно нравится его информатор.

Поэтому он грустно вздыхает и говорит:

\- Я познакомлю тебя с Томом.


	3. Обед третий, во время которого наши герои ссорятся.

«Свидание» Том решает устроить в офисной столовой. «Чтобы в любой момент можно было уйти, сославшись на работу, и никого не обидеть – ну, на случай, если парень будет не очень», - объясняет Том Джареду. Джаред едва удерживается от того, чтобы не треснуть его: Дженсен – и не очень?! Да Том за такой подарок ещё и не расплатится, сволочь! Тем не менее, Джареду не хватает духу познакомить их лично. Слишком уж это отдаёт дешёвым сводничеством. Так что он просто даёт им телефоны друг друга.

Но, понятное дело, приходит посмотреть.

К концу обеда щека у него искусана изнутри, и он уже сто раз пожалел о том, что в столовой не используют домовушкиных вилок – на ладони от его самой обычной быспыльцовой вилки остался приличный такой след. Нахрена он вообще это придумал? Ему что, действительно так уж нужна эта информация – почему Дженсен так хорошо понимает фейские предметы? Может, если бы он потерпел, через пару обедов они с Дженсеном подружились бы достаточно, чтобы тот выложил всю правду просто так, без сделок и идиотских свиданий!..

Джаред сидит достаточно далеко, чтобы Том и Дженсен его не замечали, но достаточно близко, чтобы видеть выражения их лиц. Ну, поведение Дженсена, по крайней мере, его устраивает: тот хмурый, почти не улыбается, явно чувствует себя не в своей тарелке и больше молчит. Ничего общего с тем, как он ведёт себя с Джаредом. Но вот Том… Том выделывается, как только может. Явно рассказывает какие-то анекдоты, смеётся во всё горло, привлекая внимание всей столовой, отчего Дженсен хмурится ещё больше, и всё время, словно невзначай, пытается до Дженсена дотронуться: то касается пальцами его руки, то выдвигает ноги под столом вперёд, чтобы Дженсен его задел, то трогает за плечо, когда отходит за кофе… Дженсен поджимает губы и отодвигается, а Джареду хочется подойти к ним, послать Тома куда подальше и утащить Дженсена на настоящее, полноценное свидание, где бы на них не пялились всякие местные любители сплетен, дружки Тома, с которыми он наверняка потом будет обсасывать все детали этой встречи, и коллеги Дженсена, которые тыкают в него пальцем и что-то между собой удивлённо обсуждают.

Короче говоря, к концу этого обеда Джаред проклинает и эту затею, и всех посетителей столовой, и вообще весь «Волшебный дом» вместе взятый, и клянётся себе, что Дженсен Тома больше никогда не увидит. И на следующий день он идёт в «Волшебную кухню» с твёрдым намерением рассказать Дженсену о Томе такое, чтобы тот к нему даже близко больше не подходил.

Но когда Джаред открывает дверь офисной кухни, все заготовленные фразы вылетают у него из головы: тут снова творится чёрте что.

Дженсен балансирует на стуле, раскачивающемся на двух ножках, и пытается поймать нечто белое, летающее под потолком с огромной скоростью. Мебель сдвинулась к нему поближе, всем корпусом демонстрируя огромный интерес к происходящему, и Джаред даже почти слышит что-то вроде «Ну ещё чуть-чуть, вот же, вот!», исходящее от СВЧ, которая чуть не подпрыгивает на столе. А столовые приборы, соорудив из себя непробиваемый забор, пытаются преградить путь этой летающей штуке и оттеснить её поближе к Дженсену.

Когда Джаред входит внутрь, всё на мгновение замирает и оглядывается на него, даже белый предмет – который оказывается высокой кружкой – а затем снова приходит в движение. Джаред с гордостью думает, что это наверняка свидетельствует о том, что теперь он тут «свой».

\- Да стой ты, никто тебя утилизировать не собирается! – кричит кружке Дженсен и упирается ногой в спинку стула. Джаред подбегает к нему, готовый поймать, если тот свалится, но стул уравновешивается самостоятельно и даже отращивает ножки подлиннее, чтобы Дженсену было удобнее. Похоже (к сожалению!), тут прекрасно обойдутся и без Джареда.

Тут кружка, видимо, замечает, что Джаред оставил дверь приоткрытой, и устремляется к щели, и Дженсен, не успевший её перехватить, орёт:

\- Дура, твою мать, там тебя точно разобьют! – и всё-таки валится Джареду прямо в руки. Правда тут же отпихивает его и кидается захлопнуть дверь.

Кружка притормаживает у самой двери и повисает в воздухе; выглядит она неуверенно. Не то чтобы Джареду часто попадались неуверенные кружки, но у этой уж слишком характерный вид. Она позволяет Дженсену закрыть дверь, но продолжает висеть под потолком.

\- Так, а теперь немедленно спустилась вниз, и чтобы больше я такого не видел! – Дженсен упирает руки в боки и становится похожим на сердитую мамашу. Джаред ржёт молча, потому что боится мести кухонной утвари. Ну и, опять же, не стоит сердить дверь.

В конце концов кружка неохотно даётся Дженсену в руки, и все предметы на кухне возвращаются в привычное положение. Дженсен что-то бормочет шкафу и запихивает слабо сопротивляющуюся кружку в ящик, который тут же задвигается обратно. Некоторое время оттуда доносится жалобное скрежетание, но затем всё успокаивается.

Дженсен довольно вздыхает, похлопывает стул по спинке («Молодец, хороший стул!») и усаживается на него. И только после этого смотрит на Джареда.

\- Что это было? – на большее Джареда после такого представления не хватает.

\- Потом расскажу, - отмахивается Дженсен. – Когда она успокоится. Сначала насчёт этого твоего Тома.

\- Да? – Джаред лихорадочно пытается вспомнить свою заготовленную речь по поводу жутких и отвратительных недостатков Тома.

\- И где ты откопал такого… - опережает его Дженсен, но его прерывает звонок телефона.

\- Лёгок на помине, - кривится он, глядя на экран, и отвечает: – Да, привет. Э-э… нет, Том, сегодня не смогу. И завтра тоже. Нет, я думаю, вообще больше не встретимся. Почему? – Дженсен задумывается и скребёт пол мыском ботинка. – Ты был очень шумным, а я не люблю, когда на меня пялится сто человек, половина из которых – мои сотрудники. И да, совершенно не обязательно было пичкать меня вашей рекламной терминологией, меня сложно впечатлить тем, что ты знаешь кучу непонятных слов... Ага, и тебе всего хорошего.

Джаред просто не может прекратить улыбаться.

\- Если бы я сам не слышал, ни за что бы не поверил, что ты такое сказал, - говорит он, когда Дженсен убирает телефон. – Что, он сильно разозлился?

\- Нет, был слегка в шоке, - пожимает плечами Дженсен. – Обычно я не так себя веду в этих ситуациях… Но почему-то захотелось сказать всё, как есть.

\- И правильно сделал! – восклицает Джаред, прежде чем понимает, что, пожалуй, это слишком уж экспрессивная реакция для человека, которому должно быть всё равно.

\- Ну, то есть, - пытается реабилитироваться Джаред, и Дженсен смотрит на него насмешливо.

– Знаешь, ты не особенно много теряешь. У него масса недостатков, ты даже не представляешь…  
Джаред замолкает, потому что и сам не представляет, какие там у Тома недостатки, помимо озвученных Дженсеном, а все его заготовки совершенно вылетели у него из головы.

\- То есть ты познакомил меня с парнем, зная, что у него масса недостатков? Как-то не по-джентельменски с твоей стороны.

\- Нет! То есть, он неплохой человек в целом, но… - Джаред ловит себя на том, что мямлит, как пятилетка, и Дженсен явно над ним издевается, поэтому берёт себя в руки и пытается напасть в ответ: - Нет, знаешь ли, каким бы Том ни был – он единственный, кто соответствует твоему уровню! Других кандидатов просто не было!

\- Что значит «соответствует моему уровню»? – искренне удивляется Дженсен.

\- Ну, это, - Джаред снова теряется и обводит пальцем лицо. – Внешнее.  
\- Этот пластмассовый Кен? – возмущается Дженсен. – Это неудачный комплимент или завуалированное оскорбление?

\- Ну, ОК, - по правде сказать, Джаред тоже не считает, что смазливого Тома с его кукольными голубыми глазами можно сравнивать с Дженсеном, который больше похож на фейского подкидыша. – Если совсем честно, Том – просто единственный гей в нашем офисе, о котором я знаю.

Дженсен закатывает глаза и машет рукой – мол, всё с тобой ясно.

\- Ну а вообще, как прошло свидание? Не считая того, что ты сказал Тому? – Джареду любопытны впечатления Дженсена, к тому же он не должен показывать, что и так всё видел.

Дженсен встаёт разогреть себе еду.

\- Знаешь, - задумчиво говорит он, - по тому, как человек ведёт себя за столом, можно понять очень многое.

\- И что же?

\- Ну, вот тебе яркий пример: Том подробно выспрашивал у поваров, чем заправлен салат, рассказывал всей очереди, что льняное масло гораздо полезнее оливкового, и долго показушно рассуждал на тему того, что ему взять, чтобы вкус всех блюд сочетался. Потом разорялся по поводу того, что вот в Париже, где он был полгода назад, в такое рагу кладут намного больше мяса, и что надо знать места, и с таким презрением смотрел в тарелку, словно – как это так, я должен это есть? Да я же, блин, гастрономический гуру!

Джаред смеётся.

\- И о чём же это говорит?

\- О том, что ему жизненно необходимо чужое восхищение. Он зависим от чужого мнения о нём и считает, что нужно вести себя как сноб, чтобы произвести впечатление.

\- Эк ты его! Бедный Том, а ты ведь ему понравился…

\- Ну ещё бы я ему не понравился, - хмыкает Дженсен, - Я его не перебивал, слушал всю эту ерунду, кивал в нужных местах…

\- Но нельзя же судить о людях так категорично, слишком уж очевидная связь у тебя получается, - подзуживает его Джаред. На самом деле он совершенно согласен с теорией Дженсена, просто ему хочется послушать ещё.

\- Ну хорошо, тогда возьмём того жуткого типа… - Дженсен усаживается напротив.

\- Какого?

\- Не знаю, видел ты его в столовой когда-нибудь или нет – тот, который всё чистит? Мне уже пару раз попадался.

\- Не уверен, - понятно дело, Джареду было не до того.

\- Он вытирает буквально всё! Притаскивает с собой кучу салфеток и вытирает сначала сидение, потом спинку стула, потом стол, поднос; приборы протирает чуть не до дыр, только что еду не идёт прополаскивать!

\- Серьёзно? Ну, это уже совсем шизофрения!

\- Я хочу сказать, ты же его поведение в столовой проецируешь на остальную жизнь? Думаешь: вот долбанутый, лучше с таким не связываться. Так почему не оценивать так же всех остальных? Есть, например, люди, которые режут всю еду на мелкие кусочки и долго их осматривают – они брезгливые, иногда обидчивые и придирчивые. Есть те, кто заглатывает куски, не замечая, что едят – эти прямолинейные и часто делают, а потом разгребают последствия. Есть те, кто изо дня в день ест одно и то же, заказывает какие-нибудь сардельки и в стейк-хаусе, и в китайском ресторане, и в кофейне. Такие чаще всего не любят перемен ни в чём, с трудом подстраиваются под обстоятельства, и экспериментов от них ждать не стоит.

\- Да у тебя, похоже, целая классификация!

\- Ну, есть немного, - смеётся Дженсен.

Джаред встаёт, чтобы помыть свою чашку.

\- Или вот взять тебя… - неожиданно продолжает Дженсен.

\- Меня? – удивляется Джаред. – Ну-ка, ну-ка…

\- Движения уверенные, никакой показухи. Моешь тщательно, но до дыр не протираешь. Можно того же ожидать и в других сферах деятельности?

Джаред разворачивается и смотрит на него, и решает пойти ва-банк.

\- Я всё не пойму – ты меня клеишь таким странным способом или просто говоришь всё, что в голову приходит?

\- Я считаю нашу сделку несостоявшейся, - невпопад отвечает Дженсен.

\- Которую? – Джаред окончательно теряет нить разговора.

\- Ту, которая с устройством моей личной жизни. Том этот – явно неудачный экземпляр, так что у меня нет ощущения, что ты выполнил свою часть сделки.

\- Так что мне теперь, до конца жизни тебе искать какого-то чудо-парня, просто чтобы ты рассказал мне про свои супер-умения? – возмущается Джаред. – По-моему, это неравноценный обмен!

\- А по-моему, эта сделка – идиотская сама по себе! – вспыхивает Дженсен.

\- Но это же ты её предложил!

\- Но это же ты начал заключать сделки!

Джаред хочет выкрикнуть что-то в своё оправдание, но вовремя понимает, что все реальные оправдания мгновенно раскроют его первоначальные планы. А потом внезапно понимает, что ему хочет сказать Дженсен. Который сейчас обиженно смотрит в свою тарелку и выглядит при этом совершенно восхитительно.

\- Я понял, - Джаред улыбается и пододвигает свой стул поближе к Дженсену. – Это феи заключают сделки. А домовиков можно приручить только добрым отношением… А ты у нас домовик, да, Дженсен? - Джаред тянется тронуть его за руку, но Дженсен отталкивает его:

\- Пошёл ты нахрен! – он сверкает глазами и подскакивает. – Я тебе не домовик! И вообще, думаешь, ты такой незаметный? Думаешь, я не видел, как ты сидел в другом конце столовой и смотрел на нас с Томом безумными глазами? Так начерта этот Том вообще был нужен?! Стесняешься того, что ты у нас по мальчикам, да, Джаред?  
\- Да ничего я не стесняюсь!.. – кричит в ответ Джаред, а потом заставляет себя замолчать и успокоиться.

На самом деле, он много чего передумал, когда решил для себя, что вариант «Дженсен с Томом» его не устраивает. И понял, что на самом деле ничего страшного не случится, если у него начнутся какие-то отношения с одним из сотрудников «Волшебной кухни». Судя по рассказам самого Дженсена, да и по общему досье, которое Джаред тайком раздобыл у кадровиков, Дженсен не обладает никакой действительно важной информацией для его задания. Он работает в отделе контроля качества, как и говорил, и никакого доступа к данным об источниках поставок пыльцы у него нет. Да, он открыл ему глаза на фейский «брак», и у него есть личная тайна, связанная со способностью понимать фейские предметы, но, судя по всему, о домовушкиной пыльце знают все сотрудники компании, а личная тайна – на то и личная, что не касается дел компании. Так что в конечном счёте начальству Джареда будет наплевать.

И Дженсен прав, что обижается. Они оба понимают, что нравятся друг другу, так зачем эти нелепые игры и недомолвки?

\- Ты прав, прости, - говорит наконец Джаред. – Я сам не знаю, начерта этот Том был нужен. Понял, что сглупил, в тот же момент, когда дал ему твой телефон. Попробуем всё с начала?

\- Никакой столовой, - отрезает Дженсен, сложив руки на груди.

\- Никакой столовой, - кивает Джаред и показывает на дженсенов стул. – Может, ты сядешь? У тебя еда, вон, остывает.

Дженсен садится и не может удержаться от улыбки. Джаред воспринимает это как поощрение к действию и снова протягивает руку, чтобы ухватить его за пальцы, но Дженсен отдёргивает ладонь и фыркает:

\- Ты куда-то торопишься? Я никуда не денусь. Сядь вон туда, и нечего на мои руки покушаться, - и показывает Джареду на его прежнее место напротив.

Джаред явственно слышит во всём сказанном «к ноге», но почему-то это вызывает только желание радостно подчиниться. Боже, он такой подкаблучник… Или «подподошвенник»? Или у мужских ботинок тоже каблуки?..

\- И раз уж мы заговорили о сделках, - как ни в чём ни бывало продолжает Дженсен, и Джаред стонет. – Да-да. Я бы хотел узнать, что там с первой. Что насчёт моих проектов?

\- А, это? – Джаред качает головой. – Пока ещё ничего не известно. Я поговорил со своим начальником, он пообещал подумать. Сказал, что рассмотрит этот вопрос на неделе.

\- Да? Ну, это уже что-то. Хорошее начало! Я бы сказал «Выпьем за это!», но на работе не пью… Кстати, от тебя пахнет твоим этим чудо-чаем, - Дженсен принюхивается. - У тебя с собой?

Джаред автоматически хлопает по бокам, а когда нащупывает пакет в кармане брюк, замирает. Дженсен уже больше не информатор. Джаред не будет пичкать его этой дрянью, хотя никогда и не сталкивался с побочными эффектами – потому что на Дженсена чай явно действует как-то не так. А вдруг для него это отрава?..

Так что он разводит руками и говорит:

\- Нет, прости, сегодня нет. Забыл взять.

\- Жаль, - Дженсен встаёт и идёт к ящику, где заперта кружка, - а у меня для тебя кое-что есть.

\- Подарок? – изумлённо смотрит на него Джаред.

\- Если я тебе её подарю, шеф мне башку снесёт. Так что не раскатывай губу. Это просто так, чтобы ты увидел, что такое настоящий брак.

Он достаёт из ящика белую кружку, и, крепко сжимая её обеими руками, протягивает Джареду.  
\- Вот. Типичный случай. Чтобы ты понимал, чем отличается домовушкина пыльца от бракованной групповушкиной.

\- Безумная кружка? Мне только байки о таких рассказывали, - Джаред смотрит на неё с благоговением.

\- Ой, эти твои байки, Лепреконья пыльца… - Дженсен фыркает. – Эта, можно сказать, средней степени «безумия». У меня таких в день – штук пять-семь на проверку. Давай, возьми её.

Джаред боязливо забирает её у Дженсена, тоже двумя руками.

\- Она кусается?

Дженсен смеётся.

\- Да нет! Серьёзно? Кусающиеся кружки? Мне такая только однажды попалась, но, надо сказать, это было действительно страшно: она отфигачила какому-то бедолаге пол-губы, вся в крови к нам поступила и с жутким фарфоровым оскалом – можешь себе представить?

Джареду хочется срочно избавиться от кружки.

\- Правда?

\- Ты поверил? - хохочет Дженсен. – Такого не бывает на самом деле!

\- Ну и ладно, - ворчит Джаред. – А с этой-то что?

\- Сейчас она вроде успокоилась, но ты можешь поэкспериментировать с наливанием воды. Только над раковиной.

Джаред послушно идёт к раковине и наливает в кружку воды. Та не шевелится, не скрипит и вообще никак себя не проявляет. До тех пор, пока Джаред не приподнимает её повыше, чтобы оглядеть с боков – тут она берёт и испаряет своё собственное дно. И вся вода выплёскивается вниз, обрызгивая Джареда.

\- Чёрт! – он роняет кружку в раковину и отплёвывается.

Дженсен бессовестно над ним ржёт.

\- Офигеть! – заявляет Джаред, вытерев лицо и снова схватив кружку. – А что она ещё может?

\- Как правило, они не любят повторять одно и то же несколько раз подряд – так что попробуй ещё раз налить воды.

Джаред следует инструкции – и на этот раз у кружки отваливается ручка. Вернее, ручка остаётся зажатой в пальцах Джареда, а вся остальная кружка падает в раковину, и вода снова выплёскивается во все стороны. Похоже, к концу этого обеда Джаред будет весь мокрый. Где вообще его скорость реакции? На всех его тренировках у него отличные показатели!.. Наверное, всё дело в том, что ему слишком любопытно увидеть все детали.

Когда он поднимает кружку и приставляет к ней отвалившуюся ручку, та прирастает на место, словно ничего и не было.

\- Потрясно! – радуется Джаред и пробует ещё раз. Теперь в кружке образуется куча мелких отверстий, и вода аккуратными струйками вытекает наружу.

В следующую попытку она сморщивается, как гармошка, и дном выталкивает воду вверх; по крайней мере в этот раз Джареду хватило ума не наклоняться над ней слишком низко.

\- А теперь попробуй выпить из неё – только не делай больших глотков.  
Джаред наливает немного воды и очень аккуратно прикасается губами к краешку – всё-таки живописания Дженсена по поводу кусачей кружки его немного тревожат – и в рот ему льётся чистый уксус.

\- Фу-у, - он сплёвывает и полощет рот под краном. – Ничего себе!

\- Бывает, вода или чай, или что ты там пытаешься выпить – исчезает. А бывает, превращается во что-нибудь совершенно другое: молоко, масло, керосин, какой-нибудь сок тропического фрукта, одеколон или разбавитель для красок…

\- Так же и отравиться недолго!

\- Да нет, ядов не бывает, - успокаивает его Дженсен. – Всякую химию ты вовремя сплюнешь; страшнее, если попадётся какой-нибудь жуткий аллерген. Но эта конкретная кружка, как у нас принято классифицировать – «умеренной степени вредоносности» – и не навредит по-настоящему. Только поиграется.

\- Слушай, так это получается… - Джаред с восторгом смотрит на него, - это же Пак! Это же пыльца Пака такое может делать!

Дженсен хмыкает:

\- Да не придумывай.

\- «Робин славный малый», - цитирует Джаред, и ему кажется, что он сделал какое-то жутко важное открытие, - точно! Это его пыльца! Он же вечно проказы всякие устраивает, вот и его пыльца так действует!

\- Ты что, Шекспира на ночь перечитал? – Дженсен отбирает у него кружку и снова прячет её в ящике шкафа. – Ты бы ещё Оберона и Титанию вспомнил.

\- А почему нет?

\- Джаред, Робин и Пак – это вымышленный собирательный образ. Проказы свойственны всем феям. Для них нормально под настроение устраивать каверзы. А пыльца, у которой правильные характеристики – это та, которую они изготавливают, когда в настроении соблюдать условия Обмена.

Джаред некоторое время обдумывает это заявление и понимает, что тут есть некоторое противоречие.

\- Нет, знаешь, я бы с тобой согласился, если бы эта твоя «пыльца с правильными характеристиками» не действовала на первенцев!

Дженсен издаёт стон, переходящий в рык. Похоже, эта тема его бесит.

\- Вот опять. Ты такой невежда, что с тобой даже разговаривать трудно. Особенно на такие темы.

\- Ну так просвети меня!

\- Пыльца фей не может не действовать на первенцев. Похищение первенцев для фей – это почти что то же самое, что для нас – нуждаться в тепле и комфорте. Неотъемлемая часть их существования, базовая потребность. Поэтому их пыльца действует так на первенцев, даже если они не закладывают такое свойство в неё осознанно.

\- Ну да, не осознанно. Если бы не современные ограничения на распространение пыльцы среди первенцев, феи бы давно уже собрали свой «урожай»!

\- И что, неужели тебе никогда не казалось это несправедливым?

\- О чём ты?

\- О том, что такое множество людей лишено возможности творить чудеса? Те же «добрые намерения», например? Взять горстку пыльцы в руки, подумать о чём-то хорошем и исправить множество дурацких жизненных неурядиц? И всё из-за какого-то идиотского побочного эффекта!

\- Дженсен, но это же не просто идиотский побочный эффект! Ты же знаешь, что первенцы иногда от пыльцы даже в кому впадают!

\- Слушай, не надо притягивать за уши! Это единичные случаи, за двадцать пять лет их было не больше десятка.

\- Но даже если не впадают, они в полной эйфории и ничего не соображают! Я даже слышал про клубы, куда первенцы приходят специально, чтобы заняться сексом под пыльцой, а потом их оттуда еле выносят, одуревших от удовольствия. И, самое ужасное, их ведь иногда в таком состоянии ловят и грабят, насилуют, убивают… Что может быть проще? Сдунул пыльцы – и всё, человек готов.

Дженсен явно злится, но всё же спрашивает:

\- У тебя кто? Старший брат? Сестра?

\- Брат.

\- Не знаю, как там было в вашей семье, но я, например, провожу со своим старшим братом достаточно времени, чтобы знать очевидное. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько нужно пыльцы, чтобы первенец был «готов»? Грамм триста-четыреста! Очень мало людей могут себе позволить в принципе столько пыльцы купить за раз, а уж тратить такое количество просто на то, чтобы вырубить? Бредятина полная! Среднестатистическая кража кошелька или сумочки не окупит этого. Гораздо проще взять тряпку с хлороформом или вообще стукнуть по голове.

\- Не знаю, как там с твоим братом, а мой от пары граммов становится как зомби! Ходит по двору с остекленевшим взглядом и бормочет что-то насчёт Авалона и зелёных холмов. Я бы с удовольствием изолировал их всех от пыльцы на всю жизнь… - Джаред слишком поздно понимает, что ляпнул лишнего.

\- Ну ты и мудак.

Дженсен встаёт из-за стола и смотрит на Джареда, как на полнейшее ничтожество.   
\- И надо было преодолеть расизм, сексизм, религиозные предубеждения и гомофобию, чтобы в итоге прийти вот к этому? Потрясающе. Люди никогда на своих ошибках не учатся…

Дженсен, не глядя на него, отходит к шкафу, достаёт из ящика кружку, а потом направляется к двери.

\- Дженсен, ну я не то хотел сказать… - пытается как-то исправить положение Джаред, но тот его не слушает.

\- Да пошёл ты, - он выходит и хлопает дверью.


	4. Обед четвёртый, во время которого наши герои занимаются страстным, крышесносным...

Дженсен по нему скучает. Да-да, по этому глупому, невежественному, несуразному… да в конце-то концов! Он знает этого Джареда три дня, большую часть которых они ссорились – а Дженсен скучает даже по этим ссорам. Словно это были вовсе и не три дня, а целых три года.

Джаред, к тому же, подливает масла в огонь: засорил Дженсену телефон всякими дурацкими смсками, как какой-нибудь нерадивый муженёк.

«Дженсен, я погорячился, не знал, что для тебя всё это так важно»

«Дженсен, привет! Ну не злись, давай поговорим?»

«Дженсен, почему ты перестал приходить в нашу кухню? СВЧ по тебе скучает»

Наша кухня? Ничего себе самомнение!

«Дженсен, с тобой ведь всё в порядке? Пойду спрошу у ваших кадровиков»

«Привет! Узнал, что ты не болеешь. Значит, ещё злишься. Я запросил кое-какую статистику по первенцам, и ты совершенно прав. Мне не стоило так говорить»

И где это он запросил статистику? Нифига себе у них в головном возможности!

«Дженсен? Давай увидимся, пожалуйста! Если не хочешь идти со мной на свидание, давай хотя бы просто пообедаем вместе на кухне, как раньше?»

На последнем сообщении Дженсен сдаётся. Уже плевать становится на то, что там Джаред наговорил про первенцев, и совсем пропадает настроение его игнорировать. Дженсен и так терпел почти неделю, и в последние пару дней стало очевидно, что он мучает не только Джареда, но и самого себя. Хочется снова увидеть этого дуралея, объяснить ему всё, чего он не понимает, потрогать его, наконец. Посмеяться вместе с ним над очередными чудесами на кухне. Дженсену уже ко второму их совместному обеду стало казаться, что джаредова улыбка отпечаталась у него где-то на внутренней стороне век, и теперь без неё совсем уныло.

Так что, получив последнее сообщение, Дженсен твёрдо решает прекратить свой молчаливый протест и на следующий день приходит на кухню в их с Джаредом обычное время.

И нет предела его возмущению, когда он обнаруживает Джареда непринуждённо болтающим с МакКинни, одним из коллег Дженсена.

\- …или вот ещё отличная история про похищения, - МакКинни – фанат старинных сказок про фей и может рассказывать их часам, это известно всей «Волшебной кухне», - шотландская, называется «Помни кривой палец».

Джаред подпирает подбородок кулаком и заинтересованно смотрит на собеседника, совершенно не замечая вошедшего Дженсена.

\- Родился, значит, у одного пастуха первенец, и феи решили похитить его вместе с матерью. И вот пастух загоняет на ночь овец и вдруг слышит три громких удара, словно из-под земли…

– А это, как известно, верный признак того, что феи выбрались из своих холмов, - важно поясняет СВЧ, хотя ни МакКинни, ни Джаред её не слышат.

\- Ну, он и побежал к дому. А возле дома – амбар, откуда доносятся какие-то шепотки. Он подобрался поближе, прислушался, а там кто-то всё повторяет: «Помни кривой палец!». А у жены пастуха был один палец кривой. Он и смекнул, что соседи с холмов задумали что-то недоброе. Поэтому он сразу кинулся в дом, открыл Библию и стал молиться. И из амбара сразу донёсся жуткий вой. Пастух побежал в амбар, распахнул двери, бросил туда Библию – и феи сразу бросились наутёк. А внутри осталась обтёсанная колода, похожая на его жену, как две капли воды…

\- Подменить хотели её на жену с ребёнком, - холодильник поворачивается к печке, и та кивает.

\- И пастух говорит: «Я эту игрушку у соседей отнял, я и забавляться с ней буду» - и решает оставить её себе, - заканчивает МакКинни.

\- Что, так и сказал? – таращится на него Джаред.

\- Именно что! – смеётся тот. – Это дословный перевод с гэльского. Там дальше, в этой сказке, обычно говорят о том, что пастух потом много лет колол дрова на этой колоде – но мы-то понимаем, что он с ней делал!..

Джаред хохочет и хлопает ладонью по колену.

\- Фу, ужас, это же дерево, небось, сплошные заусенцы… - кривится он.

\- Наверное, он её залакировал.

\- Да, а потом стал сдавать её внаём и стал первым владельцем секс-шопа в истории человечества, - раздражённо добавляет Дженсен.

Только в этот момент его и замечают.

Джаред застывает и смотрит на него круглыми глазами, и, похоже, не знает - то ли броситься навстречу, то ли просто улыбнуться, то ли снова начать просить прощения.

Кухонная утварь радостно кричит:

\- Приве-ет!

А МакКинни смеётся и машет рукой:

\- Эй, заходи, третьим будешь!

«Я бы предпочёл быть вторым и единственным», - думает Дженсен, а потом, естественно, как у него всё время бывает на этой кухне, озвучивает:

\- Я бы предпочёл быть вторым и единственным.

МакКинни моргает и некоторое время просто смотрит на Дженсена. Вообще-то у них отличные отношения, пожалуй, из всех коллег только его Дженсен и назвал бы своим приятелем. Но сейчас ему, понятное дело, не до МакКинни. И тот догадывается: переводит взгляд на Джареда, потом обратно на Дженсена и ухмыляется.

\- О! Понятно. Хорошо, что я уже поел. Не буду вам мешать.

Он встаёт, подмигивает Дженсену так, чтобы Джаред не видел, и уходит. Ну, по крайней мере, по поводу сплетен с его стороны можно не беспокоиться. МакКинни много болтает о феях, но никогда – о чужих делах.

Дженсен хмуро смотрит на Джареда и идёт к холодильнику.  
\- Мы знали, что ты придёшь днём, - радостно сообщаем ему холодильник. – Ведь ты приходил с утра и оставил во мне своё любимое индийское карри, а оно до следующего дня не доживёт, так что…

Дженсену становится стыдно. Джареда он мог игнорировать сколько угодно, но кухня-то в чём виновата? Вон, уже начали просчитывать сроки годности его обедов, бедненькие.  
\- Простите, ребята, надо было прийти раньше, - смотрит на них Дженсен и похлопывает холодильник по боку.

\- А передо мной извиниться? – подаёт голос Джаред. Он всё ещё сидит на своём месте, но поза у него напряжённая, словно у пса, которого дразнят вкусной косточкой. – Я тут, между прочим, целую неделю один обедал!

\- Один? – Дженсен бросает на него сердитый взгляд. – Что-то не похоже. По-моему, ты нашёл себе отличную компанию. Твой новый источник информации?

Джаред замирает:

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Теперь у него выпытываешь всякие байки про пыльцу? – Дженсен правда обижен. Разве не предполагалось, что Джаред должен слушать истории о феях только от него? – Но я понимаю, МакКинни отличный рассказчик и работает здесь побольше моего…  
Джаред почему-то расслабляется и широко улыбается.

\- Ты ревнуешь?

\- Пошёл нахрен, – огрызается Дженсен и хлопает дверцей холодильника.

\- Эй! – возмущается холодильник.

\- Чёрт, прости.

\- Да я не обиделся, - радостно отвечает Джаред.

\- Понятно, что не обиделся. Я разговаривал с холодильником.

Джаред вздыхает:

– Слушай, может, ты немного отвлечёшься от кухни и поговоришь только со мной? Я же их не слышу!

\- Посмотрим, - бурчит Дженсен, разогревает еду и садится.

Джаред постукивает палочками по коробке (сегодня у него какая-то китайская лапша), смотрит на него, а затем говорит извиняющимся тоном:

\- Я вовсе не пытался выуживать из МакКинни информацию. Мы случайно столкнулись здесь, только сегодня. Он хороший парень, но это не значит, что я им тебя, ну, заменил. И по поводу первенцев – ты должен понять меня, я действительно не так хорошо разбираюсь в этой теме, а брат у меня правда совсем дуреет от пыльцы, и мне очень хочется его как-то уберечь от такого, поэтому…

\- Ладно уж, - бормочет Дженсен. – Давай спишем это на мою неадекватность.  
\- Ты не неадекватный! – возмущается Джаред. – Ты… необычный.

Дженсен прячет улыбку, склонившись над тарелкой, но впервые за долгое время совершенно не представляет, что сказать.

\- А где же ты ел все эти дни? В столовой я тебя тоже не видел, - мягко интересуется Джаред.  
\- В офисе, - отвечает Дженсен. Он снова чувствует запах этого странного чая со вкусом рахат-лукума. Похоже, Джаред весь им пропах. И этот запах вызывает до того приятные ассоциации – и с самим Джаредом, улыбающимся, немного неуклюжим, смешно фыркающим, когда вода из бракованной кружки брызгает ему в лицо, высоким, красивым, сексуальным… и просто с каким-то неуловимым чувством дома, тепла, радости – что Дженсен уже физически не может больше обижаться. Его прорывает:  
\- У меня была неделя холодных обедов, и в кабинете все на меня смотрели то ли с завистью, то ли с раздражением. Сам знаю, не очень приятно, когда коллега ест у тебя на глазах, да ещё и вкусно пахнет, а ты уже пообедал и вроде бы сыт, но от запаха всё равно слюнки текут… Короче говоря, по-моему, они меня теперь ненавидят, и в следующий раз, когда мы разругаемся, это ты не будешь приходить в эту кухню, а не я, понятно? Это вообще даже не твой офис!

Дженсен с трудом заставляет себя заткнуться. Он до сих пор не может понять, почему при общении с Джаредом все фильтры у него отказывают, и он говорит всё, что думает. Есть в этом что-то неправильное и смутно знакомое – но почему-то Дженсену не хочется разбираться. То, как Джаред на него смотрит, когда он начинает болтать всякую чепуху, стоит всего этого.

\- Ладно. Договорились, - Джаред медленно улыбается, и у Дженсена внутри что-то ёкает.

Если честно, Джаред настолько ему нравится, что Дженсен постоянно ждёт, когда же случится какая-нибудь гадость. И вся эта фигня с их ссорой – не в счёт. Нет, гадость должна быть апокалиптического масштаба: например, Джаред в один прекрасный момент возьмёт и с хлопком исчезнет. Или превратится в тостер. Или подойдёт поближе, наклонится – а потом вдруг стянет с лица кожу, и окажется, что это маска, под которой скрывается дженсенов уродский шеф, и злобно захохочет.

Но Джаред не торопится стягивать кожу с лица. Он продолжает улыбаться и смотреть на Дженсена, как на восьмое чудо света.

\- Без тебя тут было скучно, - признаётся он.

\- Я знаю, - да, Дженсен и сам в курсе, какая он сволочь. Но ему никогда в жизни не встречались такие офигенные парни, которые, к тому же, практически готовы ради него в лепёшку разбиться. Такая власть развращает.

Джаред, похоже, тоже так думает.

\- У тебя ни стыда, ни совести, ты в курсе? – фыркает он. – Вьёшь из меня верёвки, а сам, между прочим, даже не выполнил свою часть сделки!

\- Какую? – Дженсен уже давно выбросил из головы все их дурацкие сделки.

\- Ту, в которой ты рассказываешь, почему так хорошо понимаешь фейские предметы!

\- Что-то я не заметил, чтобы у меня наладилась личная жизнь, - нагло смотрит на него Дженсен. Если уж изображать сволочь, то до последнего!

\- Я – твоя личная жизнь, - говорит ему Джаред уже совершенно серьёзно и твёрдо смотрит в глаза. – И у тебя никаких шансов выкрутиться.

Он тянется через весь стол и хватает Дженсена за указательный палец, притягивает его руку к себе и накрывает своей ладонью. А затем смотрит уже просительно:

\- Ну расскажи? Интересно же!

И Дженсен понимает, что ему действительно не выкрутиться. Правда, не особо-то и хотелось…  
\- Ну ладно, домовик у нас был, понятно? – неохотно признаётся он.

\- Домовик? – таращит глаза Джаред.

\- Да.

\- Прямо настоящий домовик?

\- Настоящий, да. Бабушка по матери родом из Шотландии. Привезла с собой в Штаты брауни. А мама его забрала, когда вышла замуж, в качестве приданого. Уж не знаю, как ей удалось, родителей моих он почему-то недолюбливает… Зато ко мне прикипел, всё время болтал со мной, когда я маленьким был, - Дженсен усмехается. – Знаешь, это как раз тот случай, когда большинство считает, что у ребёнка воображаемый друг, а на самом деле нифига он не воображаемый. Хорошо хоть, родители это понимали… В общем, я с рождения окружён домовушкиной пыльцой. И понимать все эти фейские вещи – всё равно что понимать иностранный язык, который учил с детства.

Джаред на некоторое время даже теряет дар речи. А потом спрашивает неожиданное:  
\- Слушай, если это как иностранный язык, то вот язык обычных фейских предметов и язык домовушкиных – они отличаются?

Дженсен задумывается.

\- Отличный вопрос! Не думал об этом раньше. Вообще-то, сложно сказать, потому что они перекрывают друг друга. Если вокруг много домовушкиных вещей – обычные фейские предметы не слышно, вот как этот стол, за которым мы сидим. А если, скажем, я прикасаюсь к обычной фейской вещи – то домовушкины слышно хуже. Как-то так.

\- Ну и ну! – Джаред вскакивает из-за стола и начинает ходить по кухне. – Но… серьёзно, настоящий домовик? Мне даже в голову не приходило, что они реально существуют!  
Какой же он всё-таки дуралей! Дженсен может только покачать головой.

\- Нет! В смысле, я хочу сказать, - Джаред тоже качает головой и чешет в затылке, - я, конечно, понимал, что раз есть пыльца – то есть и феи, и домовики эти… Но так чтобы вот прямо… Живые! Целые!

Дженсен смеётся в голос.

\- Да, глупо звучит, я понимаю, но…

\- Джаред, - прерывает его беспорядочные кружения Дженсен. – Поди-ка сюда.

Тот послушно подходит, явно всё ещё захваченный мыслями о «живом целом домовике», и Дженсену остаётся только самому сделать то, чего давно хотелось. Он хватает Джареда за галстук, дёргает к себе и жадно целует.

\- Ох! – умудряется выразить своё удивление Джаред, практически не отрываясь от него.  
Дженсен притягивает его за галстук ещё ближе, облизывает ему верхнюю губу и проскальзывает языком внутрь. Теперь запах чая ощущается ещё сильнее, и ещё китайской еды немного, но и что-то своё чувствуется, его собственный вкус, тёплый, сладкий, классный.

\- Эй!.. – дёргается Джаред, пытаясь отстраниться. Дженсен начинает сердиться. А как же все эти громкие заявления, «Я – твоя личная жизнь» и всё такое?!

\- С…слушай! – Джаред вцепляется в его плечи, но Дженсен самодовольно отмечает, что у того подрагивают пальцы. И дыхание сбито, да и не так уж далеко он отодвинулся – оставил между их губами всего пару миллиметров, тяжело дышит ему в рот и… - Может, ты встанешь с места? Я тут буквально под прямым углом согнулся, это довольно неудобно, знаешь ли!

Дженсен коротко смеётся, когда до него доходит абсурд ситуации, вскакивает со стула и вжимает Джареда в ближайшую стену. На ощупь он такой же большой, как и на вид, ткань его рубашки офигенно приятная, совершенно точно недешёвая, но Дженсен с гораздо большим удовольствием пощупал бы джаредову кожу, так что он начинает остервенело выдёргивать эту дурацкую рубашку из его брюк.  
\- Эй, подожди…

Ну что ещё?

Джаред приподнимает его лицо к себе и поглаживает скулы большими пальцами. Да блин, у Дженсена сейчас пар из ушей пойдёт! Тот смотрит на него совершенно потрясённо.

\- Ты охренительно красивый, ты в курсе?

Дженсен нервно смеётся. Совсем не к месту ему вспоминаются давние обиды на коллег. И его опять начинает нести:

\- Да вот я тоже думаю, какого чёрта? Я отлично выгляжу, почему мои коллеги никогда не замечают какие-нибудь мои удачные галстуки или новую стрижку, а у других мужиков замечают?..

Джаред всё так же не может оторвать от него восхищённого взгляда:

\- Ты действительно говоришь всё, что приходит в голову, да? Как ты вообще выживаешь в этом мире?

\- Я не виноват! Это то ли ты так действуешь, то ли кухня, я большую часть дня обычно молчу и слушаю, так что сам не знаю, что тут на меня находит…

\- Какой же ты чудной, офигеть можно, - Джаред качает головой, наклоняется к нему и целует уже сам, но осторожно, словно на пробу. Прихватывает губы, чуть прикусывает, обнимает, обхватывает всего своими длиннющими руками, гладит по плечам и спине, и Дженсен внезапно понимает смысл выражения «на коже феи танцуют». Это явно тот самый случай. Он стонет в поцелуй и выдёргивает-таки джаредову рубашку из брюк, и забирается ладонями к горячему, чуть влажному телу, мнёт мышцы от души – дорвался.

Джаред тоже стонет, начинает лихорадочно шарить руками по его телу, тискает бока, задницу, бёдра, прижимает к себе вплотную и с тихим рыком впивается в его шею.

У Дженсена от этого начинают дрожать руки. Он вообще, кажется, готов растечься в желе, когда его так хватают – грубовато, страстно, собственнически – а ведь раньше он терпеть не мог такого. Джаред на него ужасно, ужасно влияет.

Тот оставляет его искусанную шею в покое и снова целует, теперь уже совсем не осторожно, а так, словно от этого поцелуя зависит его жизнь, и стискивает Дженсена пальцами прямо под ягодицами, как будто собирается его поднять и заставить обхватить ногами. Дженсен сорвано мычит ему в рот – потому что, чёрт, это охренительное ощущение. До сих пор он не встречал парней, которые могли бы выдержать его вес…

\- Кхм, Дженсен?

Дженсен с трудом понимает, что его зовёт СВЧ – и нет, ему абсолютно пофиг. Сюда сейчас может хоть весь офис ввалиться, никто его от Джареда не оторвёт.

\- Дженсен, извини, но если вы будете так громко себя вести, сюда кто-нибудь придёт.

Так. Ну, вообще-то, когда он думал про то, как сюда ввалится весь офис, он не имел в виду буквально.

\- Точно, - он еле отрывается от Джареда и смотрит на него почти с отчаянием. – Она права.  
\- Что? – у того вид совершенно безумный.

\- Печка говорит, мы слишком шумим, - Дженсен еле выговаривает это, задыхаясь.

Джаред смотрит на него непонимающе, потом морщится, а потом его взгляд темнеет, и он начинает расстёгивать на Дженсене рубашку.

\- Ну так скажи своей чудесной кухне, чтобы они заглушили звук.

Дженсен смотрит на него, открыв рот.

\- Ты серьёзно?

\- Да, и ещё попроси эту вашу дверь, чтобы закрылась и никого сюда не впускала, пока мы сами этого не захотим.

\- Но так же нельзя! – восхищённо шепчет Дженсен, потому что ему и в голову не приходило, что можно распорядиться ресурсами домовушкиной утвари так бессовестно.  
\- Можно-можно, - уверенно отвечает ему Джаред, расстёгивает рубашку до конца и гладит его по голой груди кончиками пальцев.

Дженсен на мгновение прикрывает глаза, а затем поворачивается к кухне:

\- Сделаете?

СВЧ подмигивает ему одним из своих огоньков, и дверь с тихим щелчком запирается.

\- Больше не сбежишь от меня… - бормочет ему Джаред в ухо и прикусывает мочку.

\- Не очень-то и хотелось, - Дженсен облизывает ему шею, прямо вдоль натянутой мышцы, и забирается ладонью ему в передний карман брюк – просто потому, что это забавно, непристойно и заставляет Джареда толкаться ему в руку. – Сам мне всяких Томов подсовывал…

\- Какая ж ты сволочь всё-таки, - жалуется Джаред, кусая его за подбородок.

Дженсен смеётся и на какое-то время выпадает из реальности – потому что, чёрт, эти большие сильные руки, и как же офигенно Джаред целуется…

От происходящего его немного отвлекают какие-то разговоры на заднем плане.

\- Дженсену плохо? Чего он так стонет? – шепчет стул.

\- Глупая ты штуковина! Дженсену хорошо, вот и стонет! – рявкает на него шкаф.

\- А ты откуда знаешь? Этих людей не разберёшь: смеются, когда грустно, плачут, когда весело…

\- Я простоял в подсобке «Волшебной спальни» полгода и такое там видел! Один и тот же мужчина приходил туда с разными женщинами, и однажды даже было так, что он был с одной, а другая стучалась и спрашивала, там ли он, и почему не открывает!..

\- И почему он не открывал?

\- Тебя из ДСП, что ли, делали? Совсем не соображаешь?..

\- Дженсен, это что, мебель разговаривает? – неожиданно вклинивается Джаред и совершенно некстати отстраняется от Дженсена.

\- Джаред, не тупи. Ты уже слышал их в нашу первую встречу, - слегка раздражённо отзывается тот. В смысле, какого чёрта? Они тут целуются вообще-то, почему Джареду есть дело до этих дурацких домовушкиных предметов?

\- Нет, я не удивлён, что они разговаривают. Просто… Я не ожидал, что буду так чётко их слышать! Честно говоря, я вообще забыл, что ты как антенна со всеми этими фейскими предметами.

\- Просто ты нифига не запоминаешь из того, что я тебе говорю. Тесный физический контакт, в самом начале ведь предупреждал!

\- Чёрт. Точно.

Дженсен дёргает его на себя, не удостаивая ответом, и Джаред наконец-то возвращается к его губам – а домовушкины предметы, соответственно, к своим разговорам.  
\- Вот никогда не понимал их устройства, этих людей.

\- Ага, я тоже.

\- Вот у меня самые чувствительные – уголки. А они почему-то, если друг друга трогают, то за самые узкие и мягкие части. Странно это…

\- И не говори… А ещё вся эта фигня со ртом. Они же им едят? Они что, собираются съесть лица друг друга?..

Джаред снова отрывается от Дженсена и рычит:

\- Слушай, это же кошмар какой-то!

\- Да что не так? – Дженсен уже откровенно сердит.

\- Я не могу так! Они обсуждают нас!

Дженсен пожимает плечами. Большую часть жизни он провёл дома, где всегда жил их брауни, или в местах, где было хотя бы по несколько фейских предметов. Эта болтовня окружает его постоянно, и он уже давно не обращает на неё внимания.

\- Тут уж ничего не поделаешь.

\- А ты не можешь как-нибудь отключиться от этого?

\- Даже не представляю, как.

Джаред думает некоторое время, но, хотя ему явно не нравятся разговоры кухни, прижимает к себе Дженсена крепче, словно не хочет выпускать из рук даже на пару минут.  
\- Этот стол ведь с обычной фейской пыльцой, ты говорил? – наконец выдаёт он.

\- Да, а что?

Джаред подталкивает Дженсена в нужном направлении, потом неожиданно легко подхватывает его и усаживает на стол, отодвигая тарелки подальше.

\- Эй, я тебе не… - возмущается бесцеремонным обращением Дженсен, но Джаред прерывает его:

\- Попробуем тебя заземлить. Ну-ка…

Дженсен закатывает глаза, потому что он не какая-то там антенна для ловли фейских сигналов – но тут вдруг понимает, что действительно все голоса кухни стихли. Ужасно непривычно. Он даже не помнит, когда в последний раз оказывался в полной тишине. Видимо, это связано с тем, что единственное, чего он касается сейчас – это стол, и ноги не достают до пола.

Джаред деловито оглаживает Дженсену бока, бёдра, коротко целует – и, похоже, тоже ничего не слышит, потому что радостно восклицает:

\- Заземлил! Отлично, продолжим.

Дженсен даже не знает, смеяться ему или возмущаться.

Джаред между тем времени не теряет: стаскивает его рубашку вниз, оставляя висеть на руках, целует шею, плечи и скользит пальцами по внутренней стороне бёдер. Дженсен шумно выдыхает и непроизвольно раздвигает ноги пошире, чтобы Джаред мог прижаться вплотную, но ему ещё хватает концентрации на последнюю попытку:

\- Слушай, я не уверен, что нам стоит…

\- Дженсен, - бормочет ему куда-то в грудь Джаред, - расслабься уже. Я помню, что в случае чего твоя любимая остро заточенная вилка куда-нибудь мне воткнётся.

\- Да, точно, - ухмыляется Дженсен – он и сам забыл о своей угрозе. А потом Джаред начинает мягко покусывать ему соски и потирает член прямо сквозь ткань брюк… и тут уже совсем не до самоконтроля. Дженсен стонет и выгибается навстречу.

Джаред расстёгивает его брюки и приспускает вместе с трусами, на мгновение приподняв Дженсена над столом.

\- Да ты силён, - фыркает ему в шею Дженсен. Заднице прохладно, и он может только порадоваться тому, что стол пластиковый, а не деревянный. И что он фейский – иначе развалился бы под его весом.

\- Много тренировок, - бормочет Джаред и скользит ему языком между губ, одной рукой мнёт ягодицу, другой обхватывает член. Дженсен ахает ему в рот и уже совсем бесконтрольно толкается в руку. Чёрт, как же давно он этим не занимался! Такое ощущение, будто всю кожу покалывает от желания, и от каждого прикосновения искры летят. Дженсен прижимается к Джареду, стараясь почувствовать всем телом, сдирает с него рубашку, вцепляется в плечи.

\- Какой ты… м-м, - Джаред щекочет языком ему нёбо, посасывает нижнюю губу и медленно водит ладонью по члену, - охренительный… - он снова опускается ниже, выцеловывает шею, ключицы, грудь, - Дженсен, так бы тебя и съел…

Он облизывает Дженсену пупок, целует под ним и шепчет:

\- Отсосу тебе… хотел уже чёрт знает сколько…

Разводит ему ноги пошире, закидывает одну себе на плечо и медленно-медленно облизывает губы, почти прикасаясь к головке.

Дженсену хочется зажмуриться. Дженсену хочется смотреть, не отрываясь. Это непристойно, это безумно сексуально, и ему сносит крышу: словно всё его существование сконцентрировалось на том, возьмёт его Джаред в рот или нет.

\- Ну давай… - Дженсен, чтобы поощрить его, стаскивает об ножку стола ботинок и трёт ступнёй джаредов пах.

Джаред коротко стонет, прикрывает глаза и плавно, мучительно медленно насаживается.   
\- А-ах, чёрт!.. – Дженсену горячо, влажно, тесно, и ему хочется стиснуть ноги, чтобы оставить там рот Джареда навсегда. Он надрывно стонет, когда Джаред почти невесомо скользит по его члену кончиком языка, и хватает его за волосы.

\- Да, пожалуйста… - с координацией у Дженсена сейчас не очень хорошо, но он старается прижать ногой член Джареда – тот каждый раз подаётся навстречу, когда ему удаётся. – Ещё, сильнее, да…

На мгновение он открывает глаза, чтобы оценить красоту момента, и чуть не отдёргивается назад, рискуя наткнуться на зубы Джареда: прямо перед его лицом висит пара любопытных ложек, которые наверняка хихикают и бурно обсуждают происходящее. Дженсен бы знал, если бы мог их слышать. Чёрт, он уже успел забыть, что тут целая кухня предметов, которые обожают наблюдать и сплетничать. Хорошо хоть, он может быть уверен, что они не расскажут никому из его коллег – ведь его они любят больше других…

Тут Джаред делает очередное невозможное движение языком, и Дженсен снова громко стонет.

\- О Боже, да… да идите нафиг отсюда! - он вяло пытается отмахнуться от ложек.  
Джаред поднимает голову и изумлённо смотрит на него, но быстро оценивает ситуацию. Он молча показывает ложкам кулак и сердито сводит брови – что, надо признать, выглядит одновременно угрожающе и безумно нелепо – и ложки неохотно отлетают подальше. После чего Джаред возвращается к прерванному занятию с удвоенным энтузиазмом.

Дженсена хватает только на то, чтобы мычать поощрения и ахать; он без сил откидывается на спину и только бормочет:

\- Сильнее, да… ещё… крепче, да, возьми его глубже, ну же, Джаред! Ещё, да, вот так, и ещё языком, а-ах… втяни… м-м, ещё глубже, о-о, да…

Он совсем дуреет от удовольствия, и хорошо, что Джаред крепко держит его за бёдра – иначе он протаранил бы тому горло к чертовой матери.

Наконец Джаред ускоряется, берёт невозможно глубоко и стискивает его губами, помогая себе рукой – и Дженсен вскрикивает и невозможно долго кончает ему в рот. А потом, кажется, на какое-то время вырубается.

\- …Ну и ну, - слышит он совершенно осипший голос Джареда, когда приходит в себя.

\- Охренеть, - Дженсена голос тоже не слушается, поэтому он шепчет. Открывает глаза и видит, что Джаред навис над ним, и чувствует, как тот гладит его по щеке.

\- Ты как? – неуверенно улыбается Джаред.

\- Ага.

\- «Ага»? – Джаред смеётся. – Похоже, я тебя впечатлил.

\- Ага, - Дженсен тоже смеётся и притягивает его поближе. – Иди сюда.

Джаред целует его удивительно нежно, и Дженсену хочется, чтобы во всей Вселенной остались только эта кухня и он с Джаредом; никаких дел, проблем и обязательств – только этот потрясающий парень в его руках…

\- А ты любишь контроль снизу, как я посмотрю, - замечает Джаред, когда отрывается от него.

\- Да я и контроль сверху люблю, - хмыкает Дженсен. Джаред почему-то резко отворачивается от него и немного отодвигается, и Дженсен замечает, что ему в плечо тычется стакан.

\- Чего он хочет? – спрашивает Джаред.

\- Я не слышу, - Дженсен поглаживает его по рукам, - но подозреваю, он хочет оказать тебе услугу.

\- Услугу?.. – непонимающе таращится на стакан Джаред, а затем густо краснеет. - Спасибо, не надо. Я проглотил.

Дженсен задушено смеётся, а потом начинает хохотать в голос. Джаред хмыкает и тоже начинает смеяться, и обессиленно ложится щекой Дженсену на живот.

\- Слушай, прости, - досмеиваясь говорит ему Дженсен.

\- Насчёт чего?

\- А как же ты? Я совсем отключился…

Джаред снова слегка краснеет.

\- Я в порядке. Просто, надеюсь, они ведь смогут убраться под столом? Или вряд ли?

Дженсен облегчённо вздыхает – ну, ведь было бы совершенно нечестно, если бы парень, доставивший тебе такое удовольствие, сам при этом не кончил – и машет рукой:  
\- Конечно, уберутся.

Джаред улыбается ему, а потом наклоняется и смешно трётся кончиком носа о его нос.  
\- Эй.

\- М-м?

\- Может, продолжим?

На самом деле, Дженсен сейчас в таком состоянии, что готов сделать для Джареда всё, о чём тот попросит. Но остатки здравого смысла, скребущиеся где-то на задворках его сознания, твердят, что он исчерпал свой лимит наглости. Заняться сексом на столе, в офисной кухне – это и так переходит все разумные пределы. А заняться сексом на столе в офисной кухне два раза подряд - это уже за гранью добра и зла. Дженсену почему-то не хочется повторять успех того мужика из «Волшебной спальни», о котором вспоминал сегодня шкаф.

К счастью, вопрос решается без его участия.

\- Эй, какого чёрта?! – раздаётся приглушённое из-за двери, а затем кто-то яростно её дёргает.  
\- Кто-то ломится в кухню, - отчасти с сожалением, отчасти с облегчением констатирует Дженсен.

\- Вот блин, - расстраивается Джаред.

\- А ещё у нас работа.

Джаред вздыхает, медленно проводит пальцами по ключицами Дженсена и жадно смотрит ему на грудь.

\- Почему-то мне хочется взять работу на дом, - признаётся он.

\- Почему-то мне тоже хочется взять работу на дом, - Дженсен смотрит на него из-под ресниц и улыбается. - К тебе, например.

У Джареда загораются глаза, и он пытается снова притянуть к себе Дженсена, но тот отталкивает его, спрыгивает со стола и кое-как приводит одежду в порядок. Джаред неохотно следует его примеру.

\- Приберёте тут после нас, ладно? – бросает Дженсен кухне напоследок.  
СВЧ заверяет его, что всё будет сделано наилучшим образом, и они выходят навстречу недоумевающему коллеге, делая вид, что сами еле открыли дверь.


	5. Обед пятый, во время которого наши герои обсуждают свои планы.

Джаред нереально, неправдоподобно счастлив уже почти целый месяц. Они с Дженсеном проводят вместе практически всё свободное время, и у Джареда никогда в жизни не было таких прекрасных, сказочных отношений. Они постоянно о чём-то болтают, смеются, не перестают улыбаться друг другу, даже когда это совершенно глупо и неуместно, когда ловят взгляды друг друга через весь магазин или через улицу, или когда расходятся в разные стороны, а потом одновременно оборачиваются… Они просыпаются под один будильник, и Джаред просто обожает наваливаться Дженсену на спину или живот, целовать его куда придётся и лежать так ещё пару минут, пока они приходят в себя.

На самом деле Дженсен удивительный. И Джаред может говорить об этом совершенно объективно, а вовсе не потому, что влюблён до одури. Дженсен ужасно много ворчит, но очень редко бывает по-настоящему чем-то недоволен. Он легко раздражается, но так же легко отходит, так что это не нужно воспринимать всерьёз. Он очень ответственно подходит к любому делу, и если занят работой, отвлечь его довольно трудно – но это относится и к любому другому занятию. Так что, Джаред убедился в этом на личном опыте, секс от этого только выигрывает: Дженсен необыкновенно отзывчивый. Правда ещё он необыкновенно ленивый. Не вполне ясно, что он там имел в виду под «контролем сверху», спустя месяц Джаред только ещё больше укрепился во мнении, что Дженсен обожает именно контроль снизу. Ему бы только лежать и указания раздавать, причём совершенно без разницы – кто кого. Джаред может закинуть его ноги себе на плечи и вжать всем весом в матрац, и Дженсен будет выстанывать ему, как именно надо двигаться, под каким углом и с какой скоростью. Или Джаред может сесть сверху, а Дженсен будет держать его за бёдра, поддавать снизу и приговаривать: да, прижмись вплотную, подрочи себе, покрутись немного, давай, малыш… «Малыш» звучит особенно нелепо, учитывая, как Дженсену нравится, что Джаред его сильнее и даже может поднять на руки – но тут трудно жаловаться. Свои указания Дженсен выдаёт таким голосом, что у Джареда всё внутри сжимается, и хочется выполнить любое желание Дженсена незамедлительно. Так что да, Джаред нереально, неправдоподобно счастлив.

Единственное, что чуточку омрачает его счастье – это полнейшее непонимание, почему Дженсен не приглашает его к себе. Весь этот месяц они живут у Джареда дома, практически не вылезая из кровати по выходным и с трудом вытаскивая себя на работу, и время от времени Дженсен ездит к себе домой, чтобы взять какую-нибудь одежду и личные вещи – но никогда не зовёт Джареда с собой.

\- У тебя там что, залежи контрабандной домовушкиной пыльцы? – допытывается Джаред после очередного возвращения Дженсена из дома.

\- Нет, - тот качает головой и целует его, явно пытаясь отвлечь.

Джареду сложно устоять перед таким, но тут срабатывает профессиональная гордость: он не какой-то там офисный планктон, и даже его волшебному Дженсену не удастся его сбить с намеченного пути. Джаред обнимает его, но не позволяет себя целовать:  
\- Подожди. А может, у тебя там приют для первенцев, которые борются за свои права?

Дженсен смеётся.

\- Или ты собираешь бомбу, чтобы всё-таки взорвать своего злодейского шефа? Или проводишь жуткие эксперименты с пыльцой и какой-нибудь бытовой техникой, и поэтому у тебя там всё время погром?..

\- Джаред, - прерывает его Дженсен. – Во-первых, у меня очень даже опрятная квартира, гораздо лучше убранная, чем твоя…

\- Понятное дело, - бормочет Джаред, - ты ведь там не живёшь.  
\- Так было и до того, как я стал ночевать у тебя. А во-вторых, перестань ломиться в открытую дверь.

\- Открытую? Да ты же меня не пускаешь к себе!

\- Вовсе нет. Я не запрещаю тебе приезжать. Я просто прошу тебя пока этого не делать.  
\- Но…

\- Пожалуйста? Мне нужно принять это решение самому.

Джареду нифига не понятно, что это за такое супер-важное решение – пригласить своего парня к себе домой. Он же пригласил Дженсена к себе?

Но поскольку во всём остальном их отношения совершенно восхитительны, Джаред решает, что ему плевать. В конце концов, он же принял кучу других дженсеновых странностей и даже уже о них не спрашивает – так почему не принять ещё и эту?..

В офисной кухне они ни разу с того памятного дня не обедали. Во-первых, Дженсен рассказал, что кто-то начал жаловаться на дверь, и если с ней снова что-нибудь произойдёт, её просто выкинут. А если её выкинут, то все остальные предметы на кухне устроят очередной мини-апокалипсис, и тогда выкинут и их. А Дженсен не хочет с ними расставаться. Поэтому он сам изредка заходит на кухню, проведать их, но обедают они в других местах. Ну а во-вторых, Джаред считает, что Дженсен неоправданно долго ел какую-то фигню, и теперь таскает его по всем ближайшим кафе и ресторанам на бизнес-ланчи. Часть из них жутко дорогие, и Дженсен потом долго ругается, что он не содержанка, и требует, чтобы они больше никогда в эти рестораны не ходили. Джаред только смеётся, потому что это глупо: ему не жалко лишних пятьдесят долларов потратить на своего парня, а Дженсен с таким удовольствием ест всю эту вкуснятину… Но большую часть ланчей Дженсен вполне может себе позволить, так что до настоящих ссор из-за этого у них не доходит.   
Так или иначе, в следующий раз они вместе попадают в офисную кухню, только когда там происходит очередной катаклизм.

Джаред ждёт Дженсена у выхода из здания «Волшебного дома», чтобы сходить куда-нибудь на обед, когда тот присылает ему смску:

«Извини, какой-то придурок повесил на холодильник магнит, нужно успокоить кухню. Придётся сегодня остаться здесь, а то они все на нервах»

Джаред, естественно, сразу бежит к нему. Правда, когда он приходит, кухня выглядит уже успокоившейся – только кое-где по углам пробивается мох, холодильник траурного чёрного цвета, а шкаф утешительно машет на него створками.

Дженсен сидит за столом и крутит в пальцах какой-то мелкий предмет. Вид у него хмурый и усталый.

\- Эй, - зовёт его Джаред и аккуратно прикрывает за собой дверь – во избежание. – Что случилось?  
\- Кто-то повесил на холодильник эти трусы, - Дженсен вздыхает и показывает Джареду тот мелкий предмет. Оказывается, что это магнит в форме весёлых семейников с американским флагом. – Они же привыкли привозить откуда-нибудь эти тупые сувениры, а потом вешать их к себе на холодильник дома. Только вот это не их дом, и нельзя так делать, если не знаешь, с какой пыльцой делали холодильник!

\- Что, домовушкина пыльца не переносит магниты?

\- Да всё у неё в порядке с магнитами. Дело в трусах.

Джаред качает головой. Ну, трусы – ну и что?

\- Это одежда! Не понимаешь?

\- Нет.

Дженсен снова вздыхает и объясняет:

\- Понимаешь, домовики из разных стран ведут себя по-разному. И по реакции предметов можно понять, из чьей пыльцы их делали. Вот холодильник сделан из пыльцы брауни. А у шотландских домовиков случается истерика, если им подарить одежду. Понятно, что настоящий брауни отличил бы магнит от одежды – но холодильник всё-таки - не полноценный домовик.

\- Ничего себе! А почему у них случается истерика?

\- Ну, никто не знает точно, но брауни почему-то считают, что если им дарят одежду – значит, их просят уйти из дома. Так что бедный холодильник решил, что его выгоняют.  
Джаред сдерживает смех, потому что холодильник всё ещё чёрного цвета, да и Дженсен явно не считает это смешным.

\- К нему надо инструкцию повесить, - замечает Джаред. – Чтобы такого не повторялось.  
\- Да тогда надо ко всем инструкцию повесить. Вон, у шкафа явно пыльца каких-то славянских домовиков, потому что он терпеть не может, когда перед ним оказываются зеркала, а ещё он постоянно пересчитывает все, что стоит внутри него. СВЧ любит красное, и ей нравится дым – значит, домовик был немецкий, ниссе, наверное, или кобольт. А дверь постоянно флиртует с женщинами – ты не замечал? Это типичные итальянские лауру.

\- Дверь, что, лесбиянка? – не может удержаться Джаред.

Дженсен стонет и утыкается носом в сложенные на столе руки.

\- И это всё, что тебя сейчас беспокоит?

Джаред подходит к нему сзади, кладёт руки ему на плечи и мягко массирует. Стул Дженсена услужливо опускает спинку, чтобы Джареду было удобнее.

\- Нет, меня беспокоит, что ты такой замученный в последнее время.

\- На работе полный завал. Видимо, какой-то идиот закупил партию бракованной пыльцы, - вся кухня сердито дёргается, и Дженсен поясняет: - Нет, я имею в виду именно бракованную, а не домовушкину. И теперь у меня в день по двадцать разной степени вредоносности предметов. Тарелки «исчезают» еду с самих себя, кружки портят всё, что в них наливаешь, другая посуда сама сбрасывается с полок, СВЧ замораживают еду вместо того, чтобы разогревать, посудомойки пачкают посуду, а холодильники, когда их открываешь, начинают издавать неземные звуки, от которых у всего отдела болит голова и начинаются лёгкие галлюцинации. И я даже боюсь рассказывать, что делают плиты и мусорные вёдра. Я уже почти готов поверить в этого твоего «Робина славного малого»…

\- Кошмар, - сочувствует Джаред и жалеет, что ничем не может помочь. Он совсем не разбирается в процессе контроля качества. С другой стороны, когда ему удастся выполнить своё задание, скорее всего, бракованной пыльцы в «Волшебном доме» станет меньше. Впрочем, как и любой другой…

Он притягивает Дженсена к себе, водит носом по вихрастой макушке, а потом обнимает за плечи.

\- Мне жаль тебя огорчать, но я тоже буквально сегодня узнал не очень приятные новости.  
\- Какие? – Дженсен прикрывает глаза и утыкается затылком Джареду в живот.

\- Твои проекты. Я все последние недели долбил своего начальника по этому поводу – и вот сегодня он меня вызвал и сказал, что ничего не выйдет.

\- Почему, он не сказал?

\- Нет. Я пытался выяснить, объяснял, что у тебя офигенная идея с домовушкиной пыльцой, что это может увеличить продажи, и что кроме тебя с этим никто не справится – но он сказал: категорически нет. И что причины меня не касаются.

Дженсен снова стонет и трёт лицо ладонями. Джаред наклоняется и обнимает его крепче.

\- Мне правда жаль, - шепчет он Дженсену в ухо. – Я сам не понимаю, почему. Пожалуйста, не расстраивайся.

Самое странное, что Джаред действительно не понимает, почему. Он действительно считает, что проект интересный и может быть прибыльным. И он действительно целый месяц капал своему начальнику (тому, что в «Волшебном доме», конечно, а не настоящему начальнику) на мозги, объясняя, чем так хорош проект Дженсена. И его начальник долго думал, с кем-то обсуждал это, а вот сегодня в довольно жёсткой форме потребовал прекратить проталкивать этот проект. Без объяснения причин. Джаред думает, что стоит воспользоваться своими внешними ресурсами, потому что происходит что-то странное.

\- Ну и ладно, - устало отзывается Дженсен. – Я всё равно уже начал подумывать о том, чтобы уйти.

\- Ты серьёзно? – удивляется Джаред. – Но я думал, тебе здесь нравится!

\- Нравится, но эта работа никуда не ведёт. Я не считаю себя такой бездарностью, чтобы всю жизнь прозябать на одной должности. Я могу намного больше.

\- Конечно, можешь! Но ведь «Волшебный дом» практически монополизировал рынок, все другие компании – намного меньше…

\- А я и не собираюсь уходить в другую компанию.

\- Нет? А что тогда?

\- У меня есть небольшой бизнес-план. Собираюсь закупать домовушкину пыльцу по дешёвке и вышедшую из строя беспыльцовую бытовую технику. Обычно с пыльцой сломанные вещи могут служить ещё года два-три, так что на выходе получается практически обычная бытовая техника, только с бонусными функциями «я люблю своего хозяина». Если продавать по той же цене, по которой продают аналогичные беспыльцовые товары, то отбоя не будет. Ну и ещё можно оказывать услуги по «ремонту» - я ведь знаю, как отличить, какую пыльцу использовали при производстве, и могу давать советы, как с каким предметом обращаться… Я почти ни на что не тратился в последние годы, копил на эту идею – правда до стартового капитала мне ещё не хватает немного, но я возьму кредит…

Джареду становится понятно, почему Дженсен не особенно охотно ходил по всем этим кафе и ресторанам, и ему жаль, что тот не предупредил его об этом раньше. Впрочем, зная Дженсена, вряд ли тот согласился бы принять какую-то финансовую помощь.  
\- Слушай, это офигенный план! – искренне восхищается Джаред. - Уверен, у тебя получится! Но…

\- Но?

На самом деле, Джаред будет только рад, если Дженсен перестанет быть сотрудником «Волшебной кухни» к тому моменту, как его задание будет выполнено. Но это случится не раньше, чем через месяц, а до тех пор Джаред предпочёл бы, чтобы Дженсен был где-нибудь поблизости. К тому же, когда Джаред выполнит своё задание, у него как раз будет время помочь Дженсену с этим его бизнес-планом: никакой спешки, никакого хаоса и никакого вранья, наконец. Можно будет честно рассказать Дженсену, чем он, собственно, в «Волшебном доме» занимался.

\- Но, - отвечает Джаред, - может, лучше не рубить с плеча? Подожди немного – вдруг что-то изменится?

\- А что может измениться?

\- Ну, я слышал, моего непосредственного начальника скоро переведут возглавлять одно из новых подразделений «Волшебного дома» в соседнем штате, - вдохновенно врёт он. - Так что на его место придёт кто-то новый. Может, с ним получится договориться. А пока, может, возьмёшь отпуск? Хотя бы на неделю, - он придерживает Дженсена за подбородок и поворачивает его голову к себе. – А то на тебе уже лица нет.

\- Ну, спасибо, - хмыкает тот, но благодарно целует его в уголок губ. – Наверное, ты прав. Я давно не брал отпуск.

Джаред улыбается, поглаживает его шею кончиками пальцев, а свободной рукой делает знак кухне, чтобы те приготовили Дженсену какой-нибудь обед. Да, за последний месяц он настолько редко выпускал Дженсена из рук, что его способность понимать фейские предметы улучшилась в разы. Теперь ему достаточно просто прикоснуться к своему парню, чтобы всё вокруг начинало болтать, хихикать, бормотать и шептать – и теперь уже его, как и Дженсена, этот постоянный галдёж совсем не беспокоит. Наоборот, это забавно и удобно, как, например, сейчас, когда можно парой знаков попросить все эти домовушкины штуковины позаботиться об усталом Дженсене.

Те отзываются практически моментально: холодильник, успевший посветлеть до нежно-персикового цвета, раскрывает дверцу, из шкафа вылетает тарелка, подхватывает какую-то еду с полки холодильника, подлетает к СВЧ, и та гостеприимно впускает её внутрь. Через положенное время выпускает, и тарелка мягко опускается прямо перед Дженсеном. А следом за ней из ящика вылетают вилка с ножом и запрыгивают прямо Дженсену в руки.

Тот смеётся и принимается за еду, и Джаред со спокойной совестью садится напротив и зачарованно его разглядывает. Он подозревает, что со стороны выглядит глупо – но, как и всем влюблённым людям на свете, ему глубоко наплевать на то, как он выглядит со стороны.

Когда Дженсен заканчивает, Джаред точно так же делает знак кухне, чтобы они убрались, и Дженсену остаётся только покачать головой:

\- Смотри, как они тебя полюбили! Меня вот СВЧ в самом начале, когда я только пришёл сюда работать, предупредила, что раздавать указания знаками – это невежливо. А тебя все слушаются беспрекословно.

Джаред смеётся.

\- Знаешь, иногда из-за всего этого у меня появляется ощущение, что мы оказались посреди того старого диснеевского мультика – помнишь, ещё XX века? – Красавица и Чудовище. Танец тарелок и подсвечника и всё такое…

\- Мультика? – Дженсен бросает на него скептический взгляд, и нет, Джареду вовсе не стыдно, потому что он правда очень любит мультики XX века: большая часть из них рисованная, и по сравнению с современными, выхолощенными и какими-то безжизненными, в тех чувствуется рука человека, его ошибки и его любовь к своему делу. Компьютерные программы такого передать не в состоянии.

\- Странно, что ты не вспомнил саму сказку, - продолжает Дженсен.

\- А что с ней?

\- В оригинальных версиях «Красавицы и Чудовища» упоминаются невидимые слуги, которые обслуживали замок Чудовища.

\- Ну да, это те люди, которых волшебница превратила в мебель и посуду…

\- А вот и нет! Это Дисней упростил сказку и сделал невидимых слуг заколдованными людьми. А в старые времена под «невидимыми слугами» могли понимать только одно – ну, догадываешься?

\- Фей? – Джаред захлопал глазами.

\- Конечно. Всё дело в том, что сами волшебницы из старых сказок – это не какие-то злобные уродливые ведьмы. Это самые настоящие королевы фей или человеческие дети, первенцы, украденные феями и воспитанные в их стране. Именно поэтому все проклятия, которые эти волшебницы насылали на принцев и принцесс, были обратимы: ведь феи любят каверзы, а не банальные убийства или неизлечимые болезни. А если ты устроил каверзу, разве тебе не хочется посмотреть, как она пройдёт?..  
\- Я понял! – восклицает Джаред. – Они посылали своих помощниц-фей, чтобы те прислуживали заколдованному принцу и заодно доносили ей, как идут дела!

\- Точно.

Джаред качает головой.

\- Ну вот, а ты думал, что у тебя есть повод ревновать к МакКинни. Смотри, сколько всего интересного ты знаешь сам!

Дженсен поджимает губы:

\- А что, ты встречаешься со мной только из-за того, что я рассказываю всякие байки про фей? Они ведь, знаешь ли, когда-нибудь закончатся, и мне уже нечем будет тебя развлекать… - он встаёт из-за стола, идёт к холодильнику и начинает в нём что-то перебирать. Движения у него какие-то резкие, и Джаред недоумевает:

\- Почему ты сердишься? Я ведь сказал, что ты лучше МакКини!

\- Думаешь, мне нужно, чтобы ты меня с ним сравнивал? – Дженсен, так ничего и не найдя в холодильнике, закрывает его и облокачивается спиной, сложив руки на груди. – Учитывая, что именно от него я большую часть этих историй и знаю?

Чёрт. Да, Джареду действительно не стоило упоминать МакКинни. Глупо вышло.

\- Ну ладно тебе, - Джаред подходит к нему и с усилием расцепляет его руки, и заставляет себя обнять. – Ты не можешь быть настолько не уверен в себе. Ну и что, что тебе это рассказал МакКинни? Почти всё, что мы знаем, мы знаем от других людей. Я его просто в шутку упомянул, да и вспомнил про него только потому, что мы заговорили про сказки.

Дженсен вздыхает и отворачивается.

\- Да я понимаю. Наверное, дело не в этом, не обращай внимания.

\- А чём?

\- Да… не важно, - Дженсен отмахивается. – Работа, устал, всё фигня. Надо пережить эту пятницу, а на выходных приду в себя. Извини, правда, не обращай внимания.

Джаред думает, что дело тут всё-таки не в работе и не в усталости. Он-то лучше других знает, что усталость – это только катализатор. Из-за неё у человека нет сил скрывать то, что его гложет постоянно. А значит, Дженсен не уверен в себе дольше, чем это видит Джаред. Но сейчас определённо не время выспрашивать его; пусть отдохнёт, а уж потом Джаред потихоньку выцарапает из него правду. Им бы, вообще, поехать куда-нибудь вместе, подальше от работы, вот только задание своё выполнит – и сразу на ближайший рейс куда-нибудь на Гавайи. Хотя, в принципе, если Дженсен возьмёт отпуск, можно будет и на пару дней куда-нибудь смотаться. В Вегас, например…

\- А знаешь, что? – Джаред прижимает его к себе и целует в колючую щёку.

\- Что? – Дженсен немного расслабляется и уже снова улыбается.

\- Переезжай ко мне?

\- Да я и так у тебя живу, - бормочет Дженсен и утыкается лбом ему в плечо.

\- Нет, я серьёзно. Собирай все свои вещи и перевози ко мне. А свою квартиру можешь кому-нибудь сдать.

\- Я и сам её снимаю, - Дженсен поднимает на него глаза и смотрит недоверчиво.

\- Ну, значит, скажи хозяину, что больше не снимаешь. Будем оплачивать мою пополам. И вообще, она большая, я выкину часть барахла, чтобы освободить тебе место, и потом, тебе же у меня нравится?

Дженсен смотрит на него непонятно и только молча улыбается.

\- Что, я тороплю события? – обречённо спрашивает Джаред. Это парень – как кот, гуляет сам по себе. Только тебе начинает казаться, что ты его приручил, как он выпускает когти или вообще куда-нибудь сбегает.

\- Нет, - Дженсен качает головой. – Мне нравится мысль.

\- О. Правда? – Джаред чуть не подпрыгивает от радости. – В смысле… Ух ты! Я разгребу свой бардак, обещаю, и ты не пожалеешь…

\- Джаред, расслабься, - Дженсен смеётся и хлопает его по плечу. – Я знаю, что ты нифига не разгребёшь свой бардак. И я уже согласился, так что можешь больше меня не уговаривать. Есть только одно «но».

Джаред уже заранее на всё согласен.

Дженсен немного думает, явно сомневаясь, и наконец выдаёт:

\- Я живу с дедулей.

Ого. Вот это сюрприз. Джаред меняется в лице.

\- И ты хочешь… чтобы он и дальше с тобой жил?

\- Естественно, - кивает Дженсен. – Это ведь очень удобно.

\- А он… ну, не может пожить с твоими родителями какое-то время?

\- Зачем? Он никогда особенно не любил моих родителей. Вот бабушку – да.

Джаред понимает, что он ничего не понимает. Это поэтому Дженсен его к себе не звал? Потому что там всё это время жил старый, наверняка всем недовольный, дед?

Ну и поворот…

\- Слушай, а… - он кусает губы, - а в какой-нибудь… ну, в хоспис, например, он никогда не хотел переехать?

Дженсен смотрит на него, как на законченного дегенерата, и отталкивает от себя.

\- Ты охренел? Какого чёрта он должен переселяться в хоспис?? В качестве благотворительности? Он переселился вслед за мной и не хочет со мной расставаться. Какой же идиот будет отказываться от такого подарка?

\- Прости, Дженсен, - виновато смотрит на него Джаред. – Я просто не очень понимаю, как может быть удобно жить с дедушкой. Мне всегда казалось, что это только создаёт лишние проблемы, а тем более если мы будем жить вместе…

\- Джаред, ты ведь не хочешь сам заниматься уборкой? Зачем нам покупать всякую фейскую самомоющуюся дрянь, от которой у меня, к тому же, вечно болит голова, если в доме есть дедуля, который всё это возьмёт на себя? Только что готовить надо будет самим, а стирка, глажка, пыль, там, вытереть, помыть полы – это всё дедуля.

После такого Джаред уже смотрит на него в откровенном ужасе и осторожно интересуется:  
\- Ты ведь… не заставляешь его всё это делать? Я хочу сказать, разве он не слишком старенький для такого?

\- Джаред, - Дженсен тяжело вздыхает. – Иногда мне кажется, что ты специально притворяешься придурком, потому что думаешь, что от этого кажешься привлекательнее. Так вот: это не так, поверь.

Джаред смотрит всё так же непонимающе.

\- Домовики, мать их, не стареют! – рявкает Дженсен.

\- Домовики??

\- Домовики!! А о чём мы, по-твоему, сейчас говорили?

\- О… твоём дедушке?

\- Каком, на хрен, дедушке?! Домовых принято называть «дедулей», чтобы они не обижались! Дедуля Химиш – мой домовой, тот самый, которого бабушка из Шотландии привезла.

\- Домовой-брауни? – доходит до Джареда.

\- Естественно! – ещё минуту Дженсен в бешенстве, а потом неожиданно начинает ржать. – Ты что, решил, что я живу со своим дедушкой и заставляю его мыть посуду и полы?  
\- Ну, именно так всё и прозвучало, - краснеет Джаред, только теперь осознавая, какой бредовый у них получился диалог.

\- Честное слово, - продолжает ржать Дженсен, - я просто не понимаю, как тебя взяли на эту работу! Ты ведь вообще ни хрена не смыслишь в теме…

\- Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что с нами будет жить настоящий домовой? – наконец-то наступает окончательное просветление, и Джаред начинает глупо улыбаться.

Дженсен едва не давится смехом и даже хрюкает, и плюхается на ближайший стул, потому что ноги его уже явно не держат.

\- Поздравляю! Вы самый тормознутый участник нашей викторины «Догадайтесь о том, о чём вам прямо сказали!»

Джаред не обращает внимания, а вместо этого хватает Дженсена за плечи и встряхивает его:

\- Что, правда, живой домовик?

\- Нет, блин, законсервированный!

\- Это же охрененно!

\- Естественно, это охрененно, Лепреконья ты пыльца! А я тебе о чём говорю!

\- У нас будет собственный домовик! – Джаред буквально подпрыгивает на месте и сгребает Дженсена в медвежьи объятия.

\- Вообще-то, это _я_ делюсь с тобой _моим_ домовиком, - остужает его пыл Дженсен. - И если что-то пойдёт не так, он уйдёт вместе со мной.

\- Да без разницы! Это охренеть, как круто!

А потом до Джареда доходит: вот почему Дженсен так долго не пускал его к себе. Ведь поделиться своим домовым – всё равно что подарить какую-нибудь фамильную ценность. Этот брауни у семьи Дженсена уже несколько поколений, и когда Дженсен уехал от родителей, тот предпочёл переехать с ним, а не остаться с родителями или старшим братом. Джаред не очень разбирается в таких вещах, но подозревает, что это показатель сильной привязанности со стороны домовика, и Дженсен это явно ценит. И раз он решил всё-таки поделиться своим «дедулей» с Джаредом – значит, и впрямь считает эти отношения серьёзными. Значит, Джаред тоже должен отнестись к этому серьёзно.  
Он отпускает Дженсена, садится перед ним на корточки и берёт за руку.

\- Спасибо, - тихо говорит он и смотрит ему в глаза, пытаясь выразить свою признательность. – Я правда ценю это.

Дженсен выдёргивает руку и треплет Джареда по макушке.

\- Такое впечатление, что я тебе предложение сделал, - фыркает он. – Ещё посмотрим, как _он_ на тебя будет реагировать.

\- Нет, но я понимаю, что ты бы не всякому доверил своего домовика. Ты же не всем своим парням его показывал?

Дженсен опускает глаза и кусает губы.

\- Ну, если честно, - признаётся он, - до тебя я никому вообще о нём не рассказывал.  
Джаред смотрит на него сияющими глазами.

\- Нет, то есть, - пытается как-то реабилитироваться Дженсен, - был один мальчик, ещё когда я учился в школе, и я по дурости ему рассказал, потому что нифига не соображал тогда, и ничем хорошим это, естественно, не кончилось, потому что мальчик решил, что я «того»…

\- Дженсен, а ты уверен, что это не предложение? – смеётся Джаред.  
\- Иди к чёрту, - Дженсен отпихивает его и идёт к двери. – И вообще, у меня много работы, сегодня нет времени на двухчасовые обеды.

\- Нет уж, сначала… - Джаред догоняет его, разворачивает к себе и обнимает крепко-крепко. Боже, да он без ума от этого парня.

Они целуются, где-то на фоне хихикает СВЧ, и Джаред думает, что сам не заметил, как попал в страну фей, где всегда светит солнце, цветут цветы, порхают крошечные смеющиеся человечки, и нет болезней и смерти. А есть только Дженсен и много-много счастья.


	6. Обед шестой, во время которого наши герои узнают друг о друге нечто совершенно удивительное.

В следующий раз они с Дженсеном оказываются в офисной кухне по совершенно другому поводу. Дженсен первый день как вышел из отпуска, и Джаред тоже брал пару дней, чтобы съездить с ним отдохнуть – даже его настоящее начальство одобрило, потому что он умудрился выполнить своё задание раньше, чем планировалось. И теперь, когда они вернулись, ни его, ни Дженсена, коллеги не могут оставить в покое. Оно и понятно…

\- У тебя кто-нибудь заметил? – возбуждённо шепчет Дженсен, заталкивая Джареда в кухню. Он оглядывается, проверяя, что на кухне точно никого нет, потом вжимает Джареда в стену и набрасывается с поцелуями. На фоне слышны радостные приветствия домовушкиных предметов, но Джаред почти всё пропускает мимо ушей.

\- Да, думаю, все заметили, - задыхаясь отвечает он, когда Дженсен ненадолго отпускает его губы. – На меня весь «Волшебный дом» круглыми глазами смотрел. Не знаю, может, я слишком молодо для этого выгляжу?..

\- А у меня никто не верит. Блин, они считают меня каким-то синим чулком – не понимаю, почему? Думают, у меня личной жизни быть не может?..

Джаред смеётся, потому что, ну в самом деле? Дженсен – синий чулок? И снова его целует: губы, скулы, подбородок, шею… потом разворачивает их и сам толкает Дженсена в стену. Вот бы ещё рубашку расстегнуть и…

\- Что, неужели соскучился? С утра же виделись, – хмыкает Дженсен, а потом сразу коротко стонет, когда Джаред кусает его прямо под ухом, где у него это чувствительное местечко.

\- А ты кому-нибудь ещё рассказывал? – Джаред берёт его за руку и переплетает их пальцы. – Из семьи, друзей?

\- Да всем, - смеётся Дженсен и трётся щекой о его щёку.

\- И что они?

\- Спросили, как я умудрился.

\- А ты что?

\- А я сказал, что у меня было такое настроение.

\- И как они на это отреагировали?

\- Как – как? Все знают, что я по большей части именно под настроение всё и делаю. Они уже давно махнули на меня рукой.

Методичный, спокойный Дженсен, который всё делает под настроение? Ну что ж, ещё одна странность в общую копилку…

\- А твои родные? – спрашивает Дженсен.

\- Я им не сказал. И не буду говорить ещё пару месяцев. А то маму удар хватит. Ты уж не обижайся, ладно?

\- Да я всё понимаю, - Дженсен улыбается ему в губы и снова целует. А потом бормочет: - Укуси меня туда ещё, малыш, ты же знаешь, как я это люблю…

И Джаред только рад исполнить его желание. Поэтому не сразу понимает, почему на фоне затихли голоса кухонной утвари, а Дженсен напряженно застыл.

\- Теперь понятно, почему начальство мне всю плешь проело по поводу тебя, Эклз, - раздаётся чей-то ленивый недовольный голос.

Джаред оборачивается и видит низкорослого плотно сбитого мужика в дорогом костюме, который с брезгливостью смотрит на Дженсена.

\- А вы ещё кто? - спрашивает Джаред.

\- Это Шеппард, мой шеф, - раздражённо отвечает Дженсен, но Джареда не отпускает.

\- Обеды у нас, конечно, длинные, но Эклз что-то в последнее время часто опаздывать с них стал, - вкрадчиво начинает Шеппард. – И я думаю: что же с моим любимым сотрудником случилось? Спрашиваю у подчинённых, а они говорят, мол, бывает, что он выходит из офисной кухни с каким-то незнакомым парнем. Ну я и решил: дай-ка проверю сам. А тут – вы. Прямо картинка. Кстати, добрый день, мистер Падалеки, вы ведь один из новых проект-менеджеров «Волшебного дома», верно? Нас лично не представили. Но нехорошо как-то получается. Я-то думал, уж хотя бы в этой компании что-то делается не через постель, а по-человечески…

Джаред думает о том, что этот тип ему никто, и что он ему совершенно точно ничего не должен. Да и Дженсен, честно говоря, тоже ему ничего не должен. Поэтому Джаред смеётся:

\- Через постель? Дженсен, ты что, спишь с кем-то из начальства? – и прижимает его к своему боку.

Дженсен фыркает.

\- Ну да, конечно, очень смешно, - цедит Шеппард. – Я всё понимаю. Нашли себе смазливую мордашку, решили – дай развлекусь? А мордашка говорит: не дам, пока не протолкнёшь меня по служебной лестнице. Вот вы и начали своего начальника обихаживать: мол, дайте Эклзу проект…

\- Шеппард, а не пошёл бы ты нах… - Дженсен скалится, но его шеф заканчивает, не обращая на это внимания:

\- …а то, что вы пытались повысить в должности нетрудоспособного – вас не беспокоило, конечно?

Дженсен, кажется, теряет дар речи и смотрит на Шеппарда совершенно потрясённо.

\- Что это значит? – спрашивает Джаред.

\- Да он же практически инвалид в нашем бизнесе!..

Тут Дженсен отмерзает и пытается перебить своего шефа:

\- Ты не имеешь права…

\- Что, неужели секс этого стоит? Какие нахрен вообще могут быть идеи у кого-то вроде него?! Всё равно, что посадить безрукого паять микросхемы…

\- Так, я вообще не понимаю, о чём идёт речь.

\- Шеппард, это подсудное дело, ты ведь в курсе? – угрожающе говорит Дженсен и делает шаг в его сторону. – Если ты не заткнёшься, то…

\- Так твой любовничек не знает? Какая прелесть. Эклз – первенец, вы не в курсе, мистер Падалеки? У него от пыльцы башку сносит, а вы практически хотите посадить его на золотые горы…

\- Ну, всё, - Дженсен бросается вперёд и вмазывает ему в рожу.

\- Стоп, брейк! – Джаред их растаскивает, осознавая, что слишком долго притворялся тюфяком, и пора бы вспомнить свои навыки. – Что за бред? – он поворачивается к Дженсену. – У тебя ведь старший брат?..

\- А он и тут недоделанный, - Шеппард смеётся, вытирая разбитый рот, - он первенец только наполовину. По матери. Вот сюрприз-то, да, мистер Падалеки?

\- С-сука! – шипит Дженсен и снова кидается на него, но Джаред уже начеку и вовремя его перехватывает.

\- Во-первых, я знаю, что мой муж – первенец, - с достоинством, максимально спокойно говорит Джаред.

\- Муж?! – Шеппард явно такого не ожидал.

Дженсен мстительно тычет ему в лицо обручальным кольцом, и это выглядит нелепо и в то же время совершенно очаровательно. Джаред еле удерживается от гордой ухмылки. А потом Дженсен оборачивается к нему с потрясённым видом:

\- Что значит «знал»?

\- Вы же сами сейчас спрашивали, как такое возможно со старшим братом?.. – вторит ему Шеппард.

\- Я давал вам шанс уйти от этой темы. Потому что, как вы знаете, это нарушает права Дженсена на неприкосновенность его личных данных. Это как раз во-вторых. А в-третьих…  
Джаред раздумывает пару мгновений, потом понимает, что и так собирался раскрыть все карты в ближайшее время – раз уж его задание в «Волшебном доме» завершено – и, нажав пару кнопок на своём телефоне, достаёт из внутреннего кармана корочку. И распахивает её так, чтобы Дженсен и его шеф смогли прочитать:

_«Джаред Падалеки  
Специальный агент  
ОБНОП»_

\- Отдел по борьбе с незаконным оборотом пыльцы… - шепчет Шеппард, слегка позеленев.

\- Да, меня направили в «Волшебный дом», чтобы выяснить, как обстоят дела у главного монополиста в этой области. А чуть позже пришёл запрос из ОЗПП, чтобы я заодно проверил сведения о том, что здесь часты случаи дискриминации по признаку очередности рождения.

\- ОЗПП? – переспрашивает Дженсен.

\- Отдел по защите прав первенцев, - поясняет Джаред и продолжает: - И, знаете, внутреннее расследование показало среди сотрудников беспрецедентное количество вторых детей (как известно, наименее чувствительных к пыльце) по отношению ко всем остальным. А полу-первенцев – и вовсе один. Дженсен. Конечно, это группа риска, но законодательно за такими, как он, закреплены полные права на применение фейской пыльцы, как в бытовой, так и профессиональной деятельности. В качестве эксперимента я попытался обратить внимание руководства «Волшебного дома» на проекты Дженсена – и в результате получил отказ без объяснения причин. При том, что объективно эти проекты могли бы принести компании прибыль. Из чего я сделал вывод, что налицо дискриминация. А уж ваши заявления по поводу того, что Дженсен – «инвалид» и «нетрудоспособный», и вовсе, как он правильно заметил, подсудное дело.

Дженсен обессиленно падает на ближайший стул и трёт лицо ладонью. Он всегда так делает, когда расстроен, и Джареду ужасно хочется обнять его, объяснить, что ничего из сказанного им не имеет значения – для них ничего не изменится! – и извиниться за то, что не говорил правды. Но сперва надо отделаться от этого придурочного Шеппарда.  
\- И вы хотите сказать, что тут совершенно ни при чём ваши личные отношения? – шипит тот, хотя уже явно понял, что проиграл по всем статьям.

\- Личные отношения касаются только нас с Дженсеном. А для вас я, кажется, пояснил всё предельно ясно, - чеканит Джаред.

\- Предельно ясно, - Шеппард практически давится словами и пятится к двери, очевидно, мечтая сбежать отсюда и успеть припрятать какие-нибудь важные документы, пока в офис не нагрянули другие агенты ОБНОП. Джареда это совершенно не беспокоит. Он обговаривал план обыска и допросов со своими коллегами ещё до поездки в Вегас, и теперь ему достаточно было отправить им нужный сигнал по телефону, чтобы привести этот план в действие. Что он и сделал, перед тем как показать своё удостоверение.

Но не дойдя до двери, Шеппард неожиданно оборачивается и принюхивается, и его глаза загораются.

\- Тут что, где-то пыльца в чистом виде? – он снова принюхивается, оглядывает помещение, и взгляд его останавливается на Джареде. – О, мистер Падалеки, только не говорите мне, что вы носите с собой чистую пыльцу.

\- С чего вы…

Шеппард необыкновенно ловким движением выхватывает у Джареда из кармана пакет с чаем за торчащий краешек и раскрывает его.

\- Ого. Чай с фейской пыльцой? Точно, я читал, что спецслужбы не гнушаются таким. Что, опоили нашего Эклза, чтобы он выдал всю важную информацию?  
Дженсен замирает и смотрит на Джареда огромными глазами.

\- Джаред?

Тот понимает, что ещё чуть-чуть – и произойдёт непоправимое.

\- Это личный разговор, поэтому выйдите отсюда немедленно, - рявкает он на Шеппарда.  
\- Это офисная кухня, так что любой сотрудник имеет право здесь находиться!

\- Если мне понадобится, - Джаред звереет, - я тут устрою себе штаб до окончательного сбора данных по обороту пыльцы в этой компании, и сюда будут заходить только по пропускам!

\- Да какое вы имеете право…

\- Слушай, придурок, - Джаред хватает его за грудки. - Я ведь дам указание своей опергруппе, и они такое на тебя нароют – больше вообще с пыльцой работать не сможешь. Да, я в курсе, что буквально все руководители отделов, и крупных, и мелких, завязаны в эту цепочку нелегальных поставок пыльцы. Могу поспорить, не один килограмм пыльцы первого сорта ссыпался в твой карман с тех пор, как ты тут начал работать! Хочешь, чтобы я это проверил?

Шеппард отталкивает Джареда от себя, рычит в бессильной злобе и пинает ногой шкаф.   
Лучше бы он этого не делал.

Вся кухня в один момент превращается в злобного монстра. Непонятно, почему они вообще так долго ждали – может, надеялись, что люди сами разберутся. Но вот своих они никогда в обиду не дают. Поэтому нет ничего удивительного в том, что вся кухонная утварь разъярённо взлетает в воздух, а затем пикирует на Шеппарда.  
Дженсен только и успевает охнуть, прежде чем Джаред затаскивает их обоих под групповушкин стол. Им остаётся только наблюдать, как дверь запирается прямо перед носом Шеппарда, и на него обрушивается лавина из столовых приборов. Вилки тыкают его со всех сторон, ложки бьют по лбу и коленкам, а ножи пытаются порезать руки – хорошо хоть, они по большей части тупые. Потом настаёт черед тяжелой артиллерии: стулья втыкаются ножками Шеппарду в ботинки, шкаф отделяется от стены и, потрясая всеми своими ящиками, оттесняет его к стене, а СВЧ начинает издавать угрожающие звуки разогрева. Шеппард орёт, матерится и пытается отбиться от кухни – но куда уж ему?..

Наконец, Дженсен не выдерживает, вырывается из рук Джареда и выскакивает из-под стола.

\- Хватит! – орёт он на кухню. – Прекратите это немедленно, иначе…

Все предметы замирают и поворачиваются к нему.

\- Иначе, - он кусает губы и выдаёт: - Иначе, я больше никогда к вам не приду!

Вообще-то, аргумент совершенно нелепый. С другой стороны, скажи Дженсен такое Джареду – разве тот бы не сделал всё, что он попросит?

Кухня, очевидно, считает так же. Все домовушкины вещи неохотно расступаются и расходятся по своим местам. Шеппард стонет, лёжа на полу и держась за отдавленные стульями ноги. Руки и лицо у него истыканы до крови, и уже заметны наливающиеся синяки.

\- Уходи, - тихо приказывает ему Дженсен. – Уходи, пока можешь.

Шеппард с трудом поднимается на ноги, подходит к двери, которую Дженсен открывает для него сам, и шипит напоследок:

\- Я позабочусь о том, чтобы весь этот мусор выкинули из кухни, - и ковыляя выходит.

Дженсен захлопывает за ним дверь, а потом оборачивается к Джареду и складывает руки на груди. С минуту молча прожигает его взглядом, а затем говорит:

\- Значит, ты был в курсе, что я полу-первенец. И поил меня чаем с пыльцой. Да ещё и носил его всё время с собой. И ты агент ОБНОП и выманивал у меня информацию по поводу контрабанды пыльцы…

Джаред вылезает из-под стола и поднимает руки вверх, потому что напротив него уже зависло несколько очень недовольных вилок, явно готовых воткнуться в него по первому требованию Дженсена.

\- Может, прежде чем ты отдашь меня им на съедение, ты позволишь мне всё объяснить?  
\- Давай, - Дженсен смотрит на него с прохладцей.

\- Я не знал, что ты полу-первенец. Эта информация строго засекречена, и у меня не было ни возможности, ни необходимости её проверять.

\- Но ты же сам сказал, что пришёл запрос из ОЗПП…

\- Не было никакого запроса из ОЗПП. Это правозащитники, а не борцы с криминалом, они никогда не посылают спецагентам запросы такого рода, да и нам совершенно не до того, чтобы расследовать какую-то там дискриминацию. Я сказал это Шеппарду, чтобы тот не считал себя хозяином положения. Поэтому встречный вопрос: ты что, действительно полу-первенец? Мне и в голову не приходило, что такие люди могут работать в «Волшебном доме»…

\- Я не работаю непосредственно с пыльцой, и для таких, как я, проводится очень жёсткий отбор. Я прошёл все тесты и сумел устроиться в отдел по контролю качества – потому что там никогда не бывает пыльцы в чистом виде… Но вообще-то это я сейчас задаю вопросы! Что там с чаем?

Джаред поднимает с пола пакет чая, который выронил Шеппард, когда на него напала кухня, и протягивает его Дженсену:

\- Вот, посмотри…

\- Убери от меня эту дрянь.

\- Ладно, - Джаред снова прячет его к себе в карман. – Это действительно чай с фейской пыльцой. Я использую его, когда хочу получить какую-то информацию от собеседника. Когда его пьёт обычный человек – он сам не замечает, как становится болтливым, и рассказывает мне всё, что я хочу знать. Я действительно дал тебе его во время нашего второго обеда, потому что хотел расспросить про контрабанду пыльцы.

\- То есть ты всё уже знал заранее и надеялся, что у меня есть все явки и пароли…

\- Что-то в этом роде. Но про домовушкину пыльцу я ничего не знал. Так что это стало сюрпризом. К тому же, на тебя чай не подействовал…

\- Не подействовал? – Дженсен нервно смеётся. – Да ты издеваешься! А я всё не мог понять, почему я как обдолбанный на этой кухне? Болтаю всё, что в голову взбредёт, совершенно себя не контролирую… И ты этим воспользовался, чтобы затащить меня в постель?

Джаред не может удержаться от улыбки.

\- Дженсен, ну что ты несёшь? Ты сам-то себя слышишь? Конечно, это был мой тайный план, чтобы обманом заставить тебя на мне жениться. Я же сказал тебе: я не знал, что ты первенец! Я только заметил, что чай на тебя действует не так, как на остальных людей. И, если ты помнишь, когда в наш третий обед ты попросил меня налить тебе этого чая, я отказался.

\- Потому что у тебя его не было!

\- Потому что я побоялся, что отравлю тебя! Он у меня с собой всё время – потому что я круглыми сутками поил им других твоих сотрудников.

\- Да ты прямо какой-то… серийный отравитель! – возмущается Дженсен. - Теперь понятно, почему я не контролировал себя и после того, как перестал пить этот чай. Я просто реагировал на то, что у тебя с собой всё время была пыльца...

\- Но это вовсе не отрава! – оправдывается Джаред. – Ни разу за пять лет использования не случалось такого, чтобы у этого чая были побочные эффекты. Только у тебя.

\- Потому что ты ни разу не подливал его первенцам!

\- Ну откуда мне было знать, что в компании, которая специализируется на использовании пыльцы, может работать первенец? Это же абсурд!

\- Нет, это дискриминация – вот что это такое! Именно поэтому я тебе и не говорил об этом. Я бы никогда не позволил себя «изолировать», как ты выразился, из-за этой чуши. Ну, сносит мне крышу от пыльцы самую малость. Давайте тогда и всех аллергиков изолируем заодно…

\- Дженсен, да я бы ни за что не стал тебя изолировать… - Джаред делает шаг ему навстречу. – Ну что мне теперь, до конца жизни извиняться за то, что я тогда по глупости ляпнул? Я люблю тебя! Я ничего против твоего желания никогда бы делать не стал!

Дженсен смотрит на него больным взглядом и явно собирается что-то сказать, когда в кухню неожиданно распахивается дверь, и внутрь вваливается целая толпа рабочих.  
\- Так, отойдите от мебели, пожалуйста, - деловито заявляет один из них, глядя в какие-то бумажки.

\- Что происходит? – Дженсен выглядит откровенно испуганно.

\- Нам сказали, чтобы мы вынесли отсюда всю мебель и отвезли её на свалку.

\- Но… - Дженсен растеряно всплескивает руками. – Вы не можете! С ней ведь всё в порядке, вы только посмотрите…

\- Ничего не знаю. Приказ от вашего начальства, - рабочий машет перед лицом Дженсена своими бумажками, а сам показывает, чтобы остальные начали выносить.

Кухня, к счастью, никак себя не проявляет: одно дело напасть на одного слабенького офисного работника, и совсем другое – на толпу сильных мужиков. Так что рабочие споро выносят мебель в коридор.

\- Проклятье, - шепчет Дженсен, с ужасом глядя на происходящее.

\- Дженсен… - тянется к нему Джаред, но тот отталкивает его руку и молча выбегает из кухни вслед за последним рабочим, который несёт СВЧ.


	7. Обед седьмой и последний.

В последний раз Дженсен приходит в офисную кухню в свой последний рабочий день. Ему необыкновенно повезло, что весь этот ужас – конфликт с шефом и проверка «Волшебного дома» агентами ОБНОП – случился буквально через пару дней после того, как ему перевели на счёт зарплату за предыдущий месяц. Учитывая всё произошедшее, Дженсен бы не удивился, если бы ему вообще отказались оплачивать предыдущие недели.

По этой же причине он не удивляется и тому, как с ним прощаются теперь уже бывшие коллеги. Очевидно, Шеппард наговорил им какой-то хрени: про то, что Дженсен – тайный информатор злобного правительственного шпиона, и про то, что он натравил ужасную бракованную кухонную мебель на их бедного шефа… но Дженсену совершенно наплевать. Когда-то давно, когда он только пришёл работать в «Волшебную кухню», его волновало, как его будут воспринимать коллеги, сумеет ли он им понравиться и не догадаются ли они о том, что он – полу-первенец. Но три с половиной года работы в компании такого уровня и дурака научат: невозможно построить дружеские отношения с людьми, которые воспринимают тебя исключительно как помеху собственному продвижению по карьерной лестнице. А уж если в компании случается кризис, и тебя выставляют чуть ли не главным виновником произошедшего – тогда и вовсе нет смысла расстраиваться откровенно неприязненным взглядам. Так что Дженсен не утруждает себя организацией прощального застолья (тем более что сейчас у него каждый цент на счету – надо же на что-то собственный бизнес открывать) и лишь вежливо желает всем успехов в дальнейшей работе. По всей видимости, большая часть его коллег принимает это за издёвку и даже не отворачивается от своих мониторов, делая вид, что ничего не слышали. И только МакКинни широко ему улыбается и машет – похоже, один приятель в «Волшебной кухне» у Дженсена всё-таки есть.

Это приятная неожиданность, и Дженсен уходит из офиса с лёгкой душой. Последняя остановка – кухня.

Джаред уже ждёт его там; похоже, пришёл сразу, как получил смску. Он стоит посреди кухни, засунув руки в карманы, и мрачно оглядывает помещение, явно не зная, куда приткнуться. Неудивительно. Теперь в кухне всё совсем не так: мебель стоит новая, полностью из обычной фейской пыльцы, и ощущения тепла и уюта больше нет. К тому же почти не слышно перешёптывания – групповушкина пыльца делает вещи не особенно разговорчивыми. Но Дженсена это не особенно расстраивает; гораздо печальнее было бы уходить из «Волшебной кухни», зная, что его любимые домовушкины предметы остались на растерзание придуркам вроде Шеппарда.

Дженсен заходит внутрь, прикрывает дверь – её, кстати, тоже поменяли – и облокачивается на неё. Джаред вздрагивает и смотрит на него немного испуганно. Наверное, боится, что Дженсен потребует развода. Ну в самом деле, такой дуралей…

\- Как твои дела? – осторожно спрашивает Джаред.

\- Я уволился. Шеппард согласился отпустить меня сразу, сегодня, чтобы не мозолил глаза, наверное, - Дженсен решает не упоминать о том, что его бывший шеф подписывал это чёртово заявление об увольнении минут сорок. Сначала заверял Дженсена, что у того нет будущего в пыльцовом бизнесе. Потом советовал быть разборчивее в личных связях. Потом бормотал что-то насчёт первенцев, у которых в башке одни зелёные холмы, и руки не из того места растут… Но Дженсену было настолько любопытно – и, если уж совсем честно, приятно – разглядывать синяки, ссадины, царапины и криво наклеенные пластыри на руках и голове Шеппарда, что почти все эти разглагольствования он пропустил мимо ушей.

Так что теперь он просто смеётся и подходит к Джареду поближе. Они не виделись всего два дня, с тех самых пор, как отсюда увезли домовушкины вещи, а Дженсену кажется, что прошла целая вечность.

\- И ты не жалеешь? Знаешь, я ведь не хотел навредить твоей работе… - пытается как-то извиниться Джаред, но Дженсен его перебивает:

\- Забей, ты вообще тут ни при чём. Просто так совпало. Я думаю, что получил максимум полезного опыта за эти три с половиной года – так что я только в выигрыше.

Джаред смотрит на него, явно ожидая продолжения, но после минутного молчания решается сам:

\- Ну, тогда хорошо. Значит, начнёшь свой бизнес? О котором мечтал?

\- Да.

\- И будешь брать кредит?

\- Ага.

\- А если я войду в долю?

Дженсен смотрит на него с удивлением.

\- Ты серьёзно? А тебе это можно – совмещать с твоей основной работой?

Джаред неловко переминается с ноги на ногу.

\- Я тоже подумываю об увольнении.

\- Да ладно! – возмущается Дженсен. – У тебя же работа мечты! Специальный агент, работа под прикрытием…

\- Всё это довольно скучно, - признаётся Джаред. – Когда я только устроился в ОБНОП, думал, что будет куча заданий непосредственно с фейскими предметами. А в итоге получилось, что вся работа – это болтовня с бесконечным потоком рабочих на заводах и офисных работников в высотках вроде этой. До пыльцы я и вовсе никогда не добирался. Разговоры – отчёты, разговоры – отчёты. Проверка финансовых потоков. Снова отчёты… Честно говоря, единственным по-настоящему классным заданием было вот это – и всё благодаря тебе и этой кухне.

Дженсен улыбается.

\- Ну, если ты серьёзно – то добро пожаловать, партнёр! – он протягивает ему руку.  
Джаред смотрит на эту руку, как на манну небесную, и хватает её обеими ладонями. А потом не выдерживает и прижимает Дженсена к себе.

Тот только смеётся и обнимает Джареда в ответ.

\- То есть ты не собираешься со мной разводиться? – чуть ли не дрожащим голосом спрашивает его Джаред.

\- Разве там, в наших клятвах не было чего-то вроде «до конца дней своих»?..

Джаред стискивает его ещё крепче, а затем немного отстраняется и смотрит серьёзно:

\- Дженсен.

\- Да ладно тебе, - Дженсен ерошит его волосы и коротко целует в губы. – Ты не рассказал мне, я не рассказал тебе. Мне кажется, мы квиты. И если ты не собираешься меня изолировать от пыльцы…

Джаред рычит и встряхивает его:

\- Да забудь ты это слово! Живи, как жил, только не разводись со мной, не уходи от меня и вообще…

Дженсен радостно смеётся и целует его уже всерьёз. Джаред отвечает сначала немного неловко, словно забыл, как это делается, или боится спугнуть его. Но потом принимается за дело с такой страстью, что Дженсен буквально растворяется в этом поцелуе.

Возможно, когда-то давно, будучи подростком, он думал, что, окажись его парень каким-нибудь спецагентом – это было бы круто. Возможно, неделю назад, когда они банальнейшим образом поженились в Вегасе, будучи не вполне трезвыми, Дженсен размышлял – а стоило ли так торопиться? И возможно, два дня назад, когда Шеппард вывернул все поступки Джареда наизнанку, он решил, что тайны его мужа поставили крест на их браке… Но сейчас всё это кажется таким незначительным. Джаред настолько важен сам по себе, что его работа спецагентом не делает его лучше или хуже. Он настолько важен, что Дженсен больше не сомневается. То, что они поженились так рано – возможно, самый правильный поступок в его жизни. Потому что теперь им не сбежать друг от друга так просто, из-за каких-то глупых секретов и недомолвок…  
\- Так значит, полу-первенец, а? – спрашивает его Джаред, когда они немного успокаиваются. Правда, он так и не выпускает Дженсена из рук, но тот не возражает. – Как это вообще?

Дженсен вздыхает и пытается сосредоточиться. Зря он надеялся, что расспросы Джаред отложит на потом.

\- Это когда у твоего папы родился сын от первого брака, а потом ты – от второго. И у твоей мамы до тебя детей не было, - настроение у Дженсена немного портится; он никогда не любил говорить на эту тему. – Вся фигня в том, что феи – существа ни черта не внимательные и по большей части вычисляют первенцев по матери. В итоге меня приняли за первенца и чуть не украли в младенчестве.

\- Тебя чуть не украли?! – потрясённо смотрит на него Джаред и оглядывается по сторонам, словно боится, что феи выскочат прямо из стен и украдут Дженсена прямо сейчас.

\- Ну, на самом деле, - тот морщится, – никто не знает до сих пор, удалось им меня украсть или нет. Меня спас дедуля Химиш, потому что домовики всегда защищают детей своих хозяев. И если бы меня действительно украли и подменили на фейского подкидыша – то дедуля вряд ли бы так меня любил, верно?

Джаред только качает головой.

\- Но раз ты не совсем первенец – значит, пыльца на тебя действует не так сильно?

\- Да, слабее. Мне просто становится хорошо и приятно, и плевать, кто что обо мне подумает. Слегка ослабляется контроль.

\- А как же пыльца домовиков?

\- А она вообще ни на кого не действует. Только придаёт свойства предметам, - Дженсен расслабляется; пыльца – его конёк, рассказами о ней он легко отвлечёт Джареда от темы первенцев. – Нет, ну я слышал, что если совсем не повезёт, то может попасться пыльца одичавшего домовика, и тогда она влияет на людей – но уже вне зависимости от очередности рождения.

\- И как влияет? - с любопытством смотрит на него Джаред.

\- Ночные кошмары, приступы немоты, общая тревожность. Но это не особенно страшно и, главное, кратковременно. Страшнее, когда такая пыльца на предметы попадает – тогда доходит до несчастных случаев. Вещи самовозгораются, дверные ручки исчезают, кровати складываются пополам…

\- Прямо «Кошмар на улице Вязов»!

\- А ты думал? – подзуживает его Дженсен. – Фредди Крюгер – типичный пример одичавшего домовика, который со злости сначала сжёг свой дом, а потом стал охотиться за детьми всех, кто в этом доме когда-то бывал.

\- По-моему, история была другая… - сомневается Джаред.

\- Это в фильме она была другая. А в реальности…

\- Да ты меня опять дурачишь! Как с кусающейся кружкой! – хохочет Джаред, и Дженсен тоже смеётся.

\- Ну, тебя так весело запугивать.

Дженсен берёт его за руку и тянет к выходу из кухни.

\- Пойдём. Здесь нам больше нечего делать.

Он в последний раз оглядывается, прощаясь с этим местом. Пусть тут уже нет его любимых СВЧ и шкафа, и всех остальных, но для него эта кухня навсегда останется самой волшебной на свете.

\- Слушай, - Джаред останавливается и сочувственно смотрит на Дженсена. - Хотел сказать. Мне жаль, что так получилось с кухней.

\- А, это? - Дженсен хмыкает. - Я договорился с грузчиками, и вместо свалки они всё отвезли на мою старую квартиру. Хорошо, что мы тогда отложили мой переезд к тебе. Так что готовься, скоро у тебя будет глобальная перестановка.

Джаред качает головой и смотрит на Дженсена так, словно не может поверить, что ему досталось такое сокровище.

И Дженсен уверен - всё самое необыкновенное у них ещё впереди.

  
  


_**Fin.** _


End file.
